


Бар, в котором

by morpho_didius



Series: Wet Sally [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morpho_didius/pseuds/morpho_didius
Summary: — Не ссы, — Хэнк по-свойски хлопнул его по плечу, прямо как в день их знакомства. — Ты не пропадёшь в этом мире. Ты же чёртов Гэвин Рид.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Wet Sally [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Бар, в котором

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Барная АУ. Сиквел: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265046  
> 2\. Ничего хорошего. Абсолютно.
> 
> Public Domain – Hey Boy In The Pines  
> https://youtu.be/7dFT4SRoR40

_Hey boy, hey boy_

_Don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night_

_In the pines, in the pines_

_Where the sun don't ever shines_

_I shivered the whole night through_

_Hey boy, hey boy_

_Where will you go_

_I'm going where the cold wind blows_

_In the pines, in the pines_

_Where the sun never shine_

_I will shiver the whole night through_

_Hey boy, hey boy_

_Don't lie to me_

_Tell me where did you sleep last night_

В тридцатом году с работой в Детройте было туго, особенно тем, кто не удосужился в своё время получить мало-мальски приличное образование. В числе последних был и двадцативосьмилетний Гэвин Рид, который поленился по юности заработать и скопить на своё будущее сам, а у его родителей отложений на колледж не было и подавно — им всегда было на него начхать. Он перебивался с подработки на подработку практически всю сознательную жизнь и был далеко не размазнёй — после нескольких успешных и не очень попыток разных мудозвонов наебать его с деньгами он хорошо усвоил, что полагаться в этом мире можно, исключительно и полностью, только на себя. Потому, лишившись очередной вшивой работёнки, Гэвин в который раз исходил из того, что у него было «включено в базовую комплектацию», а именно: умелые, растущие откуда нужно руки, природная смекалка, везучесть и подвешенный, хоть и не по делу длинный, язык.

Случайно встретив в Хайленд-Парке своего школьного приятеля Криса Миллера, он разузнал, что в одной автомастерской, которой владел некий Генри Маклауд, есть пара вакантных мест, и Крис как раз на днях собирался идти к нему и договариваться о трудоустройстве. Гэвин, не будь дурак, подмазался идти вместе. Своим красноречием он убедил лысого грузного Маклауда в собственной компетентности в вопросах ремонта современных (и не очень) авто и уже на следующий день вышел чинить разномастные тачки на пару с Крисом.

Платил Генри сносно — денег хватало, чтобы снимать крохотную квартирку неподалёку от работы, и ещё оставалось немного на пропитание и даже на развлечения. Ремонт у Маклауда стоил не запредельно дорого, как у многих конкурентов, а клиентура в основном вся была из округи и привозила им в хлам убитые развалюхи, которых в центре города с их продвинутым кибертранспортом было уже не сыскать днём с огнём. В тачках Гэвин действительно шарил, и работа у него спорилась лучше, чем у Криса; Маклауд был им доволен. Порой этот скряга даже накидывал ему лишние несколько десятков баксов в неделю, — видимо, подкупал для того, чтобы не переманили на сторону. Гэвину было срать на подобные взятки, потому что он самонадеянно считал, что уйти всегда может откуда угодно и куда угодно, но деньги брал охотно — лишними не были — и криво ухмылялся старому пню.

Он проработал в мастерской где-то с полгода, и всё это время соседнее здание, в котором раньше располагалась, совершенно не к месту в этом богом забытом райончике, какая-то модная забегаловка, пустовало и зияло тёмными безжизненными окнами. Но в какой-то момент — Гэвин не успел уловить, в какой, — внутри него что-то начало происходить. С крыльца во время перекура он наблюдал, как в окнах то и дело мелькает рослая мужская фигура; внутри раздавались звуки дрели и молотка, что-то обваливалось, тряслось и грохотало, — словом, на лицо были все так хорошо знакомые ему и надоевшие до скрежета в зубах прелести ремонта. Время от времени приезжали пузатые фургоны, и андроиды-грузчики заносили внутрь мебель и технику. Встречал их и отдавал распоряжения немолодой мужчина суровой наружности. Высокий, широкий, он выглядел внушительно в своей чёрной косухе, кожаных перчатках, с бородой и проглядывающими татуировками на руках и шее. Волосы были почти полностью седыми, только кое-где пролегали русые пряди. Его голос, которым он раздавал команды андроидам, был под стать ему самому — низкий, густой, звучный. Издалека Гэвин как-то случайно встретился с ним взглядом и тут же поспешил отвести глаза, затушить сигарету и вернуться к работе.

Ремонт в здании длился пару месяцев, и Гэвин уже было стал изнывать от любопытства, что же из этого в конечном итоге получится, как однажды после смены, выйдя на улицу и привычно закурив, он увидел невдалеке очередной грузовик. Только вышли из него, вопреки ожиданиям, не роботы в униформе, а тот самый огромный мужик. Но теперь он был не один, а с ребёнком на руках. За ними радостно выплюхнулся громадный слюнявый сенбернар. Картина была настолько несуразная, что Гэвин слегка подзалип, щурясь против солнца в попытках разглядеть получше. До сих пор он бы даже представить не смог этого матёрого верзилу байкерской наружности с малым дитём в радиусе хотя бы трёх метров. Ребёнок капризничал, и мужчина озабоченно, но очень бережно покачивал его в своих ручищах, одновременно с этим хмуро озирая содержимое грузовика, который ему, судя по всему, предстояло разгружать одному. Пёс трусил вокруг, обнюхивая всё подряд.

Гэвин понаблюдал с минуту, затем решился.

— Тебе помочь, мужик? — крикнул он, зажимая сигарету в зубах и вытирая руки от машинного масла грязной салфеткой.

Тот глянул на него поверх макушки ребёнка оценивающе, как на беговую лошадку.

— Против не буду, — наконец отозвался он. — Спасибо.

Гэвин оторвал зад от перил и направился к нему, на ходу выбрасывая недокуренную сигарету. Он, конечно, был вредным засранцем, но курить рядом с ребёнком такого крепкого здоровяка, который мог ему и навалять за это, не собирался.

— Хэнк, — мужик протянул руку, другой продолжая убаюкивать своё чадо. — А это — Коул. И Сумо.

Карапуз притих и отвернулся от отцовского плеча, с любопытством разглядывая незнакомца. Рид пожал крупную шершавую ладонь. Пёс дружелюбно обнюхал его пах, приветственно виляя хвостом.

— Гэвин.

Так он познакомился с Хэнком Андерсоном и его семьёй.

Тот кратко проинструктировал, что и куда нужно в первую очередь вытащить, аккуратно укладывая утихшего пацана в люльку-переноску.

— Обычно с ним соседка сидела, а тут не смогла, — оправдываясь, поведал Хэнк. — А я не мог перенести переезд, у грузовых компаний все передвижения расписаны на год вперёд.

— Всё норм, — ответил Гэвин, таская из грузовика то, что реально было поднять в одиночку. Затем они перетягали вдвоём тяжелую мебель и составили всё внутри помещения, которое, что забавно, не особо-то напоминало только что отремонтированное. Гэвин успел приметить пыльную барную стойку и составленные друг на друга однотипные столы со стульями.

— Значит, это будет бар? — поинтересовался он с лёгким разочарованием, из разряда тех, что испытываешь, когда трейлер оказался круче, чем сам фильм.

— Ага, — довольно подтвердил Хэнк, ничего не заметив. — Мечтал о собственном баре всю жизнь.

Ну такая себе мечта, подумал тогда Гэвин, искоса разглядывая рельефные мышцы под тёмной футболкой с «Рыцарями Чёрной Смерти». Хэнк добродушно хлопнул его по спине, поблагодарил ещё раз и, сославшись на то, что Коула пора кормить, унёс его на кухню, тонко намекая таким образом, что Гэвину пора бы свалить.

Сам бар открылся через неделю, и Рид наблюдал, как за день до открытия Хэнк в компании Сумо с энтузиазмом расклеивал в округе свои листовки, одну из которых торжественно сунул и ему.

— «Мокрая Салли»? — прочитал он, скептично подняв бровь, когда Хэнк убрался достаточно далеко от них.

Они с Крисом переглянулись и поухмылялись, на следующее утро над входом появилась абсолютно упоротая вывеска, а вечером любопытство пересилило, и они всё же туда заглянули. Народу было немного, но он был — стараниями самого Хэнка. Лампы светили приглушённо, висел телевизор со включенным спортивным каналом, играл какой-то тяжёлый рок, сам Хэнк, взволнованный и сияющий, царствовал за барной стойкой. Рид осмотрелся и нашёл, что всё не так уж и плохо. Название Андерсон, конечно, выдумал приёбнутое, но Гэвину почему-то доставляло. Может, потому что он сам был таким же приёбнутым.

Хэнк радушно поприветствовал его и Криса, ещё раз сказал спасибо за помощь с переездом и налил им по пинте в честь открытия. Дел у Хэнка, судя по всему, было невпроворот, и поболтать с ними он тогда так и не успел, потому что ему приходилось сновать по бару от посетителя к посетителю и на кухню к своей единственной поварихе за приготовленными заказами. Они посидели ещё немного, допили пиво и пошли по домам.

«Мокрая Салли» во главе со своим вдохновлённым основателем начала свою работу.

Гэвин думал, что это, наверное, тот ещё пиздец, — жить с огромным псом и годовалым сосунком аккурат над баром, где каждый божий день трутся типы маргинальной наружности и звучит жёсткий саунд. Как-то он даже спросил об этом Хэнка.

— Парень у меня приученный, — гордо ответил ему тот, покачивая люльку. — Способен засыпать под любой шум, какое бы дерьмо ни звучало. А Сумо на заднем дворе всё время ошивается, ему окей. И в обиду я их никому не дам, — он непринуждённо подмигнул, но Гэвин отчётливо услышал в его голосе готовность рвать глотки всем тем, кто посмеет посягнуть на благополучие дорогих ему существ.

Видимо, у него всё было схвачено.

Отец-одиночка из Хэнка был, судя по всему, завидный, потому что вскоре вокруг него начали то и дело виться местные женщины с поведением разной степени лёгкости, и Гэвин не без досады подметил, что на кого-то из них Хэнк даже заглядывается — хотя, можно подумать, наличие у него собственного ребёнка вызывало какие-то сомнения в его ориентации. Впрочем, ни с кем в открытых связях он замечен не был. Гэвин в душе был этому рад, хоть и не хотел себе признаваться.

— Не особо-то я доверяю бабам, — как-то поделился с ним Хэнк, когда Гэвин снова заглянул к нему вечером, и они разговорились на какую-то окольную тему. — Пожалуй, второго скинутого на меня спиногрыза я не вывезу.

Он хохотнул и кинул короткий, едва уловимый, но полный нежности взгляд наверх, — туда, где располагалась комната уже уложенного спать мальчугана. Гэвин этот взгляд поймать успел. «Дети — худшее последствие секса из возможных», — сказал он тогда беззлобно, просто из врождённой вредности. Хэнк на это добродушно рассмеялся, но поучать не стал, и Гэвин был ему за это благодарен.

В «Мокрую Салли» он ходил достаточно редко, хотя бар быстро стал известен в их краях и многим нравился. Контингент был соответствующим Хэнку и району, в котором они жили, так что Гэвин старался лишний раз там не ошиваться и зависать в привычных ему заведениях в центре города, где аудитория была ближе ему по возрасту и можно было легко подцепить симпатичного парня на одну ночь. Гэвин уродом не был, а на его неправильно сросшийся ещё в старшей школе нос незнакомцы велись покруче, чем на однотипные смазливые мордашки. Так что он запросто справлялся с этой задачей, когда ему было того нужно, но всё чаще ловил себя на том, что выискивает среди всех окружающих его мужчин тех, что постарше, повыше и желательно поседее.

Вскоре после того, как Гэвин разгульно встретил последний год своего третьего десятка, его внезапно выкинуло на подработку в Огайо, которая должна была продлиться пару месяцев, а в итоге затянулась на два года. Он работал на промышленном заводе в черте Цинциннати — собирал городские автобусы, настраивал в них автоматическое управление и проводил краш-тесты, довольно крепко поднаторев в вопросах беспилотников и дистанционки. Личной жизни в Цинциннати у него было мало, потому что он постоянно пропадал на работе — благо, платили за переработки неплохо. Пару раз лишь удалось не особо впечатляюще потрахаться с каким-то мужиком, который сам подсел к нему в кафе, пока он ужинал после длинной смены. Потом Рид долго не мог отделаться от его навязчивых звонков и, психанув, сменил номер. Про Хэнка он почти не вспоминал, только разок вздрочнул, когда было скучно.

Период в Огайо по первой поре даже казался Гэвину символом начала нового жизненного этапа, ведь впервые ему удалось надолго вырваться куда-то дальше окраин города, где он родился, и заниматься чем-то относительно перспективным. Однако судьба распорядилась иначе, глумливо посмеявшись над его надеждами прямо в лицо. Вскоре после нового постановления руководства рабочие кадры их предприятия повсеместно сменили андроидами, и Гэвин ввиду отсутствия альтернатив был вынужден вернуться в Мичиган — снова трагически безработным. Унывать было некогда, и первым делом он направился к Маклауду, чтобы выяснить, не готов ли тот снова его нанять. Маклауд, конечно, посучился сначала для приличия, затем махнул рукой и сказал выходить на следующий день. Гэвин как никогда был пиздецки рад тому, что старпёр терпеть не мог андроидов и осознанно противился их внедрению в свои рабочие процессы.

Когда он выходил наружу, готовясь хорошенько оттянуться в свой последний выходной, из открытых дверей «Мокрой Салли» выбежал мелкий пацан и принялся корчить рожицы наблюдательному дрону, невесть как залетевшему на их улицу, а следом за мальчиком наружу вышел Хэнк — ничуть не изменившийся, в отличие от сына. Гэвин прикинул, что Коулу уже должно быть около четырёх. Андерсон окликнул ребёнка, затем заметил Гэвина и приветственно-удивлённо улыбнулся. Планы Гэвина на этот вечер вдруг резко изменились.

Заглянув в бар, он обнаружил, что Хэнк, в отличие от ретроградно настроенного Маклауда, успел обзавестись двумя андроидами, оба — моделей домашних помощников, только один — девушка, второй — парень. Светловолосые, белокожие, с грустными глазками и скорбными личиками, похожие на брата и сестру из семьи мормонов, они безропотно выполняли почти всю работу по бару, а Хэнк, судя по всему, был ими очень и очень доволен.

— Когда посетителей стало много, я понял — нихрена не успеваю, и Тереза не спасала, так что это был только вопрос времени, — рассказал он Гэвину. — Ребята просто золото, делают всё, что я скажу, не требуют подзарядки, и платить им не надо.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Ты, конечно, извини, но из-за таких, как они, в Огайо меня вышвырнули с нормальной работы.

Хэнк хмыкнул сочувственно.

— Тут уж ничего не поделаешь, такова плата за прогресс.

Гэвин разозлился и хотел было ответить ему как-нибудь остро и едко, но тут в его руку ткнулся мокрый нос Сумо, и он неожиданно для себя смягчился и промолчал.

— Зато Маклауд взял тебя обратно, и вот ты здесь, — оптимистично сказал Хэнк и плеснул ему Егермейстера. Старый чертяка знал, что поднимет ему настроение.

В зал выскочила маленькая девчонка, на вид чуть старше Коула, и Гэвин на секунду, как идиот, подумал, что Хэнк, вопреки своим принципам, которыми когда-то с ним делился, успел обзавестись за это время ещё одной малолетней обузой. Но потом здравый смысл подсказал ему, что девочка выглядит старше тех двух лет, которые он здесь отсутствовал, а затем выглянула кухарка Тереза и прикрикнула на мелкую, чтобы та не убегала далеко, и до Гэвина дошло, что к генам Хэнка этот ребёнок отношения, слава богу, не имеет.

Время потекло дальше, и всё словно бы стало как раньше, ещё до того, как он на пару лет выпал из жизни этих мест. Гэвина в принципе всё устраивало в его жизни на тот момент. В «Салли» он стал заходить немного чаще — из-за Хэнка, который был к нему искренне добр, как мало кто из его окружения, и это притягивало Рида, как бы он внутренне этому ни противился. Бесячих андроидов он старался не замечать, да они и не стремились попадать в поле его зрения, видимо, понимая своими электронными бошками, что не на шутку его напрягают. Хэнк даже форму им обоим подобрал в общих тонах бара, потому что стандартная светлая слишком уж выделялась в антураже «Мокрой Салли». Разве что голубые полосы на рукавах и треугольники на груди, которые Хэнк по закону не имел права с них снимать, мелькали время от времени где-то в углу глаза, а в остальном же жестянок не было ни видно, ни слышно.

Пацан Хэнка Гэвину даже нравился — он был смышлёным и не таким доставучим, как дети всех его знакомых. Коул был в меру серьёзным и в меру смешливым, не дурачился без конца и причины, игнорируя замечания взрослых, как беспокойная соплячка Терезы, любил книжки и мультики про роботов, собирал конструкторы. Однажды они даже провели пару часов вместе — когда Гэвин прознал, что у Хэнка не заводится его пикап, и предложил ему починить его просто так. Хэнк был согласен на это только в том случае, если в качестве ответной благодарности Гэвин примет от него хотя бы пинту пива или пару шотов Егеря.

— Я бы сам занялся, но мне реально некогда, — пожаловался Хэнк, и у Гэвина не было причин ему не верить. Хэнк тоже был рукастым, как и он сам, и руки его доходили пока только до всех тех дел, которые касались ненаглядной «Салли».

Он копался в капоте довольно долго, пока не нашёл причину неполадки. Коул тенью ошивался рядом, и чтобы мелкий не страдал без занятия, Гэвин припряг его приносить ему нужные инструменты из ящика, на что тот с энтузиазмом согласился и начал таскать всё подряд, спрашивая у него, что есть что. В итоге рядовой ремонт превратился в лекцию по техобслуживанию, и Гэвин сильно сомневался, что Коулу реально было всё это интересно, хоть он и старался объяснять максимально упрощённо. Но пацанёнок слушал его внимательно, хлопая синими Хэнковыми глазами, и даже задавал смешные, но в принципе логичные вопросы. Когда они закончили, Гэвин хлопнул пацана по плечу и грубовато похвалил, будучи не особо в курсе, как общаться с детьми вообще, а с такими маленькими и подавно. В ответ Коул заулыбался во весь рот, сверкая дырой от недавно выпавшего переднего зуба.

Потом иногда, когда Гэвин колупался в тачках позади мастерской, малец иногда подбегал к нему и с любопытством заглядывал под локоть. Обычно вместе с ним подскакивала и девчонка Терезы, — Гэвин всё никак не мог запомнить её имя, — и, быстро теряя интерес, снова куда-то уносилась, а Коул всегда оставался — тёрся рядом, глазея то на внутренности машин, то на самого Рида, пока за ним не приходила Кара.

Хэнк был ему хорошим отцом — таким, какого у Гэвина никогда не было. Он не потакал ему во всём подряд, не баловал и не орал не по делу; ругал — только заслуженно за какие-то проступки, а хвалил — сдержанно и сурово, всегда заканчивая тем, что нет предела совершенству и можно в следующий раз сделать лучше, пока у самого в глазах сияла отцовская гордость и безграничная любовь. Пока у Хэнка была работа в баре в течение дня, за мальчишкой присматривала Кара, потому что Хэнк не мог позволить себе детский сад, а на следующий год парня уже пора было отдавать в школу. Зато по вечерам Хэнк всегда вырывал часок, доверив бар своей небольшой команде, чтобы провести время с сыном — выгулять вместе пса, поиграть с ним или просто поболтать на лавочке на заднем дворе. Гэвин смотрел на них с крыльца мастерской и думал о том, что лучше бы у него был один такой родитель, чем два тех, что есть.

Этот период был мирным, даже каким-то домашним и уютным, потому что все взаимодействия Гэвина свелись постепенно к ограниченному кругу лиц, которых он видел каждый божий день, и его это, вопреки всей его сущности пойманного в силки бытовухи галактического контрабандиста, устраивало. С Маклаудом отношения быстро выровнялись, хоть старик и не упускал возможности лишний раз припомнить ему, как тот съебал в разгар сезона и какое он ему сделал одолжение, что позволил вернуться. Особенно Генри смягчился тогда, когда Рида так доконало его нытьё, что он вытащил его после смены в «Салли» и споил за свой счёт каким-то добротным виски, которое ему подсунул понятливый Андерсон. В баре Маклауду так понравилось, даже несмотря на андроидов, что после этой коррупционной попойки он и сам повадился туда заглядывать.

С Крисом, который всё ещё работал в автомастерской, они часто слонялись в выходные по округе, зависали вместе в пабах или на квартирах у кого-то из них. Гэвин помогал ему клеить девчонок и даже как-то раз охреннено подфортил, свинтив в самый интересный момент и оставив наедине с двумя симпатичными подружками, и тот, слава богам, не просрал свой звёздный час.

Где-то с полгода Гэвин даже умудрился провстречаться с одним парнем, студентом магистратуры, которого случайно цепанул в одном из клубов, но вместо того, чтобы хорошенько с ним поразвлечься и попрощаться на утро, помогал всю ночь прочищать желудок от какой-то адовой мешанины, которой тот опрометчиво перебрал. Тогда Гэвин впервые проснулся с кем-то в одной кровати, потому что кровать — точнее, софа — у него была всего одна, а ему какого-то хера стало совестно бросать беднягу на полу. С утра парень благодарно и со рвением ему отсосал, а потом застенчиво позвал в кино. Гэвина это так потрясло, что он озадаченно согласился.

Парень был младше его на несколько лет, зато зануднее — в несколько раз. Ко всему прочему, он оказался гуманитарием и знатно подзаебал Рида тем, что постоянно читал заумные книжки и пытался заставить читать и его, а Гэвин со школы не любил это дерьмо. В конце концов, он был простым мичиганским работягой, который хорошо разбирался в механике и ни черта не смыслил в метафизике. В целом этот магистрант был славным малым, и светлая кудрявая чёлка даже вызывала порой у Гэвина какие-то сентиментальные наплывы, но в итоге всё равно нихера не вышло. Парень даже пожил у него немного и, когда они убедились, что у них нет ничего общего, кроме довольно посредственного секса, обоюдно решили разойтись. Гэвин не расстроился.

А вот у Хэнка ни одной пассии за всё это время так и не появилось. Местные женщины со временем утратили к нему интерес, потому что привлекательный брутальный разведенец в возрасте и с миловидным дитём, — несмотря на то, что всегда был щедр на комплименты и шутливо подыгрывал, если кто-то пытался с ним кокетничать, — не выказывал, однако, в дальнейшем им никаких серьёзных знаков внимания. Гэвин вообще начал было сомневаться в том, что Андерсона хоть кто-то привлекает, пока в один момент он не заметил задумчивый взгляд, которым тот прохаживался по какому-то парню, сидящему через пару мест от самого Гэвина за стойкой. Гэвин узнал этот взгляд. Он поразился про себя, что не замечал его раньше. Этот взгляд, вызвав неконтролируемую волну жара во всём теле, вернул ему давно утерянную надежду на то, что у него самого всё-таки есть шансы, и в то же время неприятно саданул по самолюбию, потому Хэнк разглядывал так _не его_ , хотя он сидел прямо перед ним.

Гэвин попытался ненавязчиво пофлиртовать с ним, как обычно довольно успешно делал это с другими мужчинами, но то ли Хэнк намеренно его игнорировал, то ли реально не понимал намёков, и Гэвин прекратил свои потуги, ощущая жгучую неловкость и недоумение, потому что он не понимал, в чём заключается проблема. Пронаблюдав за тем, как и на каких Хэнк пялится мужиков, Гэвин сделал вывод, что вполне вписывается в его предпочтения; никакие рабочие или деловые отношения их не связывали, и этический вопрос априори тут не стоял; у его сына была собственная спальня, так что своё личное пространство, где он мог проводить досуг, у него имелось. Гэвин ломал голову, почему именно с Хэнком у него ничего не выходит. Почему именно с тем, кто был ему по-настоящему интересен за такое долгое время.

Это страшно бесило. В конце концов, он бессмысленно на него обозлился, но ещё больше — на самого себя, за свою дурацкую, никуда не приткнувшуюся влюблённость в одинокого папашу, которому почти стукнул полтинник и которому, судя по всему, не было дела ни до построения романтических отношений, ни до Гэвина с его нелепыми кустарными подкатами. Рид даже снова начал обходить «Мокрую Салли» стороной, лишь бы в очередной раз не наткнуться на дежурно дружелюбное «как сам, приятель» и не изнывать от желания то ли вмазать ему по бородатой челюсти, то ли засосать прямо там, на глазах у всех, завалив на барную стойку.

Коул, между тем, продолжал время от времени навязывать ему своё общество. В мальчишке так сквозили Хэнковы жесты и повадки, улыбки и словечки, что Гэвин легко угадал бы, кто его отец, даже если бы не знал об их родстве. Он попытался сплавить пацана Крису, который, будучи одним из пятерых детей в семье и уже трижды дядей, обладал непревзойдёнными навыками взаимодействия с малышнёй, но Коул хитрожопо ускользал от него и продолжал липнуть к Гэвину. Миллер только разводил руками издалека — мол, я пытался, дружище. Гэвин позыркал на пацанёнка неприязненно, но маленький нахал был непробиваем. Тогда он сдался, поняв, что парнишка, в общем-то, ни в чём не виноват.

Потом как-то Коул угостил его своей шоколадкой. Гэвин не отказался, подумав, что хрена с два мелкому удастся его подкупить. Само собой, в следующий раз Рид вероломно вынес ему из магазина при мастерской пачку жевательного мармелада. Коул снова с ним поделился и начал расспрашивать про устройство двигателя. Иногда с ними тусил и Сумо, лениво грея пузо на солнце или жизнерадостно накидываясь то на маленького хозяина, то на Рида в требовании поиграть. Порой Гэвин даже ловил себя на том, что нет-нет да косится в сторону «Салли» в ожидании визита мальчишки, и даже слегка — совсем чуть-чуть — улыбался уголками губ, если тот приходил.

А затем случилось то, что случилось. Точка невозврата. Грёбаный рубикон пиздеца.

Это произошло погожим сентябрьским днём. Гэвин, пока занимался чьей-то покоцанной тачкой на улице позади мастерской, заметил краем глаза застывшую фигуру за забором. Он повернул голову и увидел грёбаного Хэнкова робота, выносившего мусор и беспалевно следящего за ним бледными водянистыми глазами.

Гэвин вытер со лба пот тыльной стороной перчатки и опёрся руками о капот.

— На что уставился, эр-два-дэ-два? — прикрикнул он, вызывающе дёрнув подбородком. — Вали работай.

Даниэль — Гэвин прекрасно знал, как его зовут, но не был бы Гэвином, если бы хоть раз позволил себе назвать андроида по имени, — открыл крышку бака, аккуратно опустил туда гигантский мусорный мешок, закрыл. И всё это — продолжая пялиться на Гэвина.

Рида перетряхнуло. Он оттолкнулся от машины и угрожающе направился к охуевшему куску пластика.

— Ты слышал, что я сказал? — он подошёл к низенькому забору, отделявшему участок Хэнка от территории Маклауда. — У тебя что, дел нет? Надо передать Андерсону, что твою ленивую жопу пора сдавать в утиль.

Андроид моргнул диодом, но с места не сдвинулся. Гэвину стало крайне некомфортно. Это было похоже на затишье перед бурей.

Даниэль чуть склонил голову набок, добавляя в свой жуткий пронизывающий взгляд теперь ещё и оттенок изучающего оценивания, и тут Гэвин не выдержал. Он перемахнул через ограду, вцепился в ворот тёмной униформы и, не встретив сопротивления, занёс кулак, чтобы преподать консервной банке урок хороших манер, как вдруг буквально из ниоткуда выскочил Андерсон, снёс его с места и прижал к стене бара.

— Ты охренел портить моего андроида, Рид? — в ярости поинтересовался он. — Ты в курсе, сколько бабла они стоят? А сколько стоит их ремонт?

— Отпусти меня, — прохрипел Гэвин, потому что лапища Хэнка давила ему на горло. Тот чуть ослабил давление, но не отступил. Гэвин прокашлялся. — Научи сначала своего железного дровосека не пялиться на людей так, будто он планирует раздобыть себе сердце более кровавым способом, чем в сказке.

Хэнк обернулся на андроида. Тот стоял всё там же, ворот формы был порван, диод мигал то голубым, то жёлтым, белёсые глаза часто моргали.

— Да переклинило его просто, псих ты ненормальный, — плюнул Хэнк. — Я проебал последнюю плановую диагностику в сервисном центре, замотался. Тебе бы тоже проверить нервишки, а то вон какой дёрганый стал.

После этих слов Гэвин снова вспылил.

— Иди нахуй со своими советами, — выпалил он ему в лицо.

Хэнк опасно приблизился, опять сдавливая ему рукой грудную клетку, и проговорил отчётливо и враждебно:

— Ты сейчас допиздишься, друг.

— Я тебе не друг, — просипел Гэвин.

Он стиснул зубы и попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но Хэнк своим весом блокировал все его поползновения. Близость его тела злила ровно настолько же, насколько заводила, и к щекам прилил жаркий румянец, когда Гэвин понял, что возбуждён, будучи одетым в свободные спортивные штаны — достаточно свободные, чтобы сквозь них легко угадывался стояк. Хэнк мог почувствовать его, если уже не почувствовал, потому что в его разгневанном взгляде вдруг мелькнула растерянность, и тогда Гэвин, не долго думая, торопливо прижался к его губам. Густая борода Хэнка сцепилась с его колючей недельной щетиной; он успел ощутить сухие губы и прохладный язык, и как начала ослабляться хватка у его горла.

Это длилось несколько ярких коротких мгновений. А затем откуда-то сбоку раздалось звонкое «Папа!» и беззаботное топанье бегущих детских ног. Хэнк оттолкнул Гэвина от себя стремительно и жёстко, скользнув смятенным взглядом, потёр руками лицо, грузно повернулся и пошёл в дом. Даниэль, немного потупив, двинулся следом, даже не глянув в сторону Гэвина.

Как бы ни был ему симпатичен Коул, в тот день Рид проклинал пиздюка всеми фибрами своей недотраханной души.

На следующий день Хэнк закрыл бар и повёз сына за город. Вечером они не вернулись.

Гэвин разузнал адрес больницы и неприкаянно ошивался возле неё всё то время, что Хэнк в ней провалялся. Маклауд чуть не погнал его с работы за своевольные отгулы, но Гэвину было насрать. Он так и не решился зайти в палату. Ограничился только сжатой информацией от андроида в регистратуре: состояние стабильно; сотрясение мозга третьей степени; сломана рука; ребёнок погиб на месте.

Когда Хэнка выписали и он приехал домой на такси, Рид трусливо скрылся за углом мастерской, не найдя в себе силы выйти к нему и украдкой наблюдая, как он неуклюже возился с ключами и пытался одной здоровой рукой открыть тяжёлую дверь. Когда он наконец скрылся внутри, Гэвин несколько раз приложил сам себя затылком о стену.

После похорон сына, осунувшийся и безликий, Хэнк забухал по-чёрному. Он повесил на бар табличку «закрыто», и первое время перед ней по вечерам озадаченно топтались люди, но вскоре перестали. Лого больше не горело, окна зияли чёрными провалами, словно здание разом возвратилось в те дохэнковые времена, когда оно ещё было заброшено. Хэнк выходил оттуда всего один раз — ездил в больницу снимать гипс. Время от времени Гэвин видел Терезу, приходившую его проведать и выгулять Сумо. Пёс уныло бродил за ней на поводке; он исхудал, его шерсть скаталась. Уходила Тереза после этого всегда с прижатым к глазам платком, спешно семеня прочь.

Ещё через пару месяцев из окна Гэвин увидел, как Хэнк, пошатываясь, выносит на руках из бара что-то крупное, накрытое покрывалом. Приглядевшись, он заметил, что из-под завёрнутой ткани свисает мохнатый, весь в колтунах, хвост. Хэнк погрузил тело пса на заднее сиденье пикапа, сел вперёд и неровно вырулил на дорогу. Гэвин выскочил наружу, когда машина уже скрылась за поворотом.

Так Гэвин стал свидетелем того, как Хэнк Андерсон потерял всю свою семью.

Он сходил с ума те несколько часов, что Хэнка не было, и когда его проржавевшая развалюха снова показалась перед домом, чуть не обосрался от облегчения. Жуткая сгорбившаяся фигура вышла из машины, побрела внутрь бара и закрыла дверь. Безжалостно рискуя своим и так уже пошатнувшимся положением, Гэвин смог отпроситься у Маклауда пораньше на пару часов и пошёл к запертому бару.

Лицевая дверь, разумеется, не открылась, когда он дёрнул за ручку, и он обогнул здание, молясь на чёрный ход. Там оказалось открыто. Он прошёл в тёмное помещение со спёртым воздухом. В нос мгновенно ударил застоявшийся запах перегара, характерный для домов алкоголиков, в которых Гэвину случалось бывать в детстве и юности не один раз, и такой нетипичный для этого места.

Пока он озирался в поисках Хэнка, его взгляд случайно наткнулся на тёмные недвижимые силуэты у стены. Андроиды. Отключенные Кара и Даниэль, смотрящие в пустоту жуткими немигающими глазами.

Ещё немного поискав, он обнаружил самого Хэнка в углублении под барной стойкой с почти пустой бутылкой чего-то ядрёно крепкого. Тот глянул на него остекленевше и, когда ему удалось сфокусироваться, рявкнул:

— Проваливай.

Гэвин ощутил, как его кроет обжигающий, неуёмный стыд — за свои поганые мысли в тот злосчастный вечер накануне, за то, что всё вышло так извращённо по-больному, за то, что он пришёл только сейчас, за то, что всё равно был совершенно беспомощен здесь и ничего не мог исправить.

— Хэнк… — с усилием произнёс он, еле слыша свой севший голос. — Прости, что не приходил раньше. Я теперь буду рядом. Если тебе что-то…

— Пошёл нахер отсюда! — рыкнул Хэнк уже громче и начал подниматься, шатаясь, явно намереваясь помочь ему найти выход. Его волосы были грязными и нечёсанными, борода — отросшей неровными клочками, глаза ввалились и казались чёрными, одежда была изгажена чем-то неопределённым и явно не менялась уже не одну неделю. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь найти равновесие.

Гэвин с болью посмотрел на него последний раз и ушёл сам, слыша, как за его спиной Хэнк грузно оседает обратно и припадает к бутыли.

Он решился зайти к нему ещё раз через день, но Хэнк снова прогнал его благим матом, кинув вслед бутылкой, из осколков которой по полу тут же хлынуло всё содержимое. Гэвин ненавидел себя и ощущал убивающее его бессилие, впервые оказавшись в ситуации, когда кому-то по-настоящему важному требовалось утешение и помощь, а он был совершенно без понятия, что и как нужно делать.

Но он твёрдо решил не отступать.

Он заставил себя прийти к Хэнку снова, в этот раз застав его уже не в приступе пьяного психоза, а валяющимся неподвижно прямо на полу. В одной его руке была бутылка, в другой — револьвер. В глазах потемнело; Гэвин бросился к нему, прижался ухом к груди и попытался уловить стук сердца, но долго не мог ничего услышать, потому что в висках шумела кровь, и его самого колотило, как от озноба. Когда он удостоверился в том, что Хэнк просто в отключке, и оторвался от замызганной воняющей футболки, бегло осматривая его с ног до головы в поисках ран, Гэвин вдруг обнаружил, что его собственные щёки мокрые от слёз. Нос был заложен, из горла наружу вырывался судорожный хриплый кашель. Он осторожно высвободил из расслабленной руки револьвер и проверил барабан. Тот был полон и нетронут. Гэвин шмыгнул, ссыпал патроны себе в карман и вернул оружие на место. Потом он долго сидел рядом, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Грудь спящего Хэнка равномерно вздымалась и опускалась, от его шумного дыхания несло чудовищным перегаром, а Гэвин перебирал звякающие патроны в кармане куртки и ждал, пока схлынет волна удушающего ужаса и он снова сможет двигаться.

Утром следующего дня на подходе к мастерской Рид увидел Кару, подметающую тротуарную дорожку к «Мокрой Салли», позже днём — её и Даниэля, то и дело таскающих мусорные пакеты. Под вечер в окнах бара загорелся свет, и за плотно задёрнутыми занавесками Гэвин разглядел три мелькающие туда-сюда фигуры, одна из которых выделялась ростом и двигалась дёргано и потерянно.

Вскоре Андерсон снова открылся, и местные жители, забывшие было про «Мокрую Салли», снова в неё потянулись. Зашедшего Гэвина Хэнк встретил смурным взглядом исподлобья, но Рид быстро понял, что Хэнк просто пока не был способен встречать иначе — ни его, ни кого бы то ни было ещё. Андерсон был трезв и вымыт, одет во всё чистое; он даже подровнял бороду и забрал отросшие волосы в хвост на затылке. Когда Гэвин нерешительно присел за стойку, Хэнк плеснул ему Егеря и молча подвинул. Гэвин обхватил двумя руками бокал, поднял голову и заставил себя встретиться с ним глазами. На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание: Хэнк смотрел горько, но тепло. Он был рад его видеть.

А потом он наплёл какую-то дичь про то, как «Салли» ему то ли что-то нашептала, то ли показала, то ли дала пизды, — Гэвин нихрена не понял, кроме того, что Хэнк в пьяном угаре словил какие-то галлюцинации и решил, что это именно его бар помог ему взять себя в руки. Бар. Эта гребаная развалюха. Что за хуйня, подумал тогда Рид. Он еле сдержал истерическое «Ты, блядь, серьёзно?» — Гэвин даже не был уверен, что Хэнк хотя бы смутно помнил, как он к нему приходил. Не был уверен, что он понял, куда делись патроны из револьвера, которые Гэвин до сих пор носил зачем-то в кармане, периодически запуская в них пальцы. Ему хотелось собрать их в горсть и сунуть ему под нос или швырнуть в лицо. Но он не сделал этого, потому что бледный, исхудалый, непривычно тусклый Хэнк Андерсон выглядел слишком неумолимо уверовавшим в свою больную фантазию.

И Гэвин промолчал.

Без парнишки Хэнка и собаки в «Салли» было поначалу жутко и непривычно пусто. Андроиды сновали по залу невидимыми многофункциональными тенями, сливаясь с фоном, Хэнк негромко раздавал им поручения, сам предпочитая лишний раз не выходить из-за стойки. Иногда в баре ошивалась несносная внучка Терезы, и порой она катастрофически сводила Гэвина с ума своей беззаботной трескотнёй. Сама она его сторонилась, подобно андроидам, — видимо, чувствуя вокруг него негативную ауру детоненавистничества. Своего недовольства фактом её существования Гэвин никогда не скрывал, разве что воздерживался от комментариев. Он ума не мог приложить, почему Хэнк вообще позволяет ей быть здесь, а мексиканка пользуется его неспособностью сказать «нет». Когда девчонка носилась вокруг, играла или рисовала, смотрел Хэнк на неё хмуро, но беззлобно, когда она начинала творить херню — прикрикивал и грозился наказать. Но на слова случайных посетителей о том, что детям не место в подобных заведениях, он отвечал лишь угрюмым молчанием, и в какой-то момент Гэвину всё стало ясно. Тишина, которая окутывала бар, несмотря на хард-метал и гул разговоров, когда мать уводила девочку за руку, давила на Хэнка тягостно и беспощадно.

Со временем Гэвин только ещё больше убедился в том, что Хэнк не помнит либо мастерски делает вид, что не помнит, — в чём он сомневался, — ничего про его жалкие попытки ему помочь. Кто знает — может, тогда на его месте разрушенный горем мозг Андерсона вообще видел кого-то другого. Рассказывать ему сам Гэвин, конечно, не собирался — возвращаться к этому даже мысленно было невыносимо, а произнести вслух и подавно.

Всё постепенно стало входить в привычное русло; жизнь поползла дальше, липко и вязко, как просроченный кисель. Хэнк держался — Гэвин ни разу не видел, чтобы он ещё хоть раз напился, размахивал оружием или кулаками, устроил где-то сцену или разрыдался. Он просто продолжал заниматься своим делом, с этим неприподъёмным грузом на сердце, со скорбью, которая останется с ним навсегда, — просто жил дальше.

И поначалу Гэвину этого было даже достаточно для собственноличного счастья — знать, что с Хэнком всё в относительном порядке. Потом он понял, что после всего произошедшего меньше тянуть его к Андерсону не стало. Стало только больше. Замкнутый, нелюдимый, такой не похожий на себя прежнего, свойского и жизнерадостного, Хэнк стал казаться Гэвину ближе, доступнее, понятнее. С таким Хэнком не обязательно было о чём-то разговаривать, сидя за стойкой, — можно было просто молчать, наблюдая за тем, как он смешивает и разливает напитки или вытирает бокалы, и это было приятнее, чем натужно болтать о какой-то чуши.

Нет, друзьями они так и не стали, несмотря на то что Гэвин снова часто просиживал вечера в «Мокрой Салли» вместо того, чтобы зависать где-то с Крисом и его компанией. Чего уж там, он теперь Генри Маклауда видел в общей сложности чаще, чем Миллера, потому что тот тоже облюбовал заведение Андерсона и безвылазно проводил в нём почти всё свободное время после работы, найдя себе подобных собутыльников. Однажды даже сам Хэнк вскользь поинтересовался, что Гэвин забыл в вечер пятницы в его баре на окраине Детройта.

— Помогаю тебе сделать дневную выручку, — ответил тогда Гэвин, стараясь, чтобы вышло как можно непринуждённее. Даже попытался выдавить фирменный нахальный оскал. Получилось жалко.

Хэнк с сомнением приподнял брови. Гэвин решил, что терять уже нечего, и якобы невзначай бросил ему первое, на что хватило воображения, — бессмысленное предложение помочь с баром после закрытия. Хэнк глянул на него непонимающе, а затем деревянным голосом ответил: «Не надо, сам справлюсь». Гэвин ушёл, раздосадованный и подыхающий от глухой тоски. У него не было ни малейших сомнений в том, что он выдал себя со всеми потрохами.

Проведя бессонную ночь на своей неудобной софе, под утро он принял твёрдое мужское решение не заходить больше в «Мокрую Салли» ни за что и никогда, и через вечер уже снова сидел за стойкой, обхватив руками бокал лагера. Хэнк напротив безрадостно протирал стаканы. Рядом больше никого не было. «Но пасаран», — мрачно подумал Гэвин, и без прелюдий задал вопрос:

— Почему ты за всё время здесь ни разу ни с кем не замутил?

Хэнк глянул на него, прищурившись.

— Откуда тебе знать, что ни с кем?

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Просто знаю и всё.

Хэнк отвёл глаза и принялся вытирать стойку. Гэвин торжествующе понял, что прав. Он всегда был парнем не в меру догадливым, и зачастую людей это напрягало. Хэнка, судя по всему, тоже напрягло, так что Гэвин почти пожалел о своих словах. В конце концов, он хотел его уломать, а не вывести из себя.

— Никто не был достаточно хорош для меня, — буркнул Хэнк, отдраивая засохшее пятно с лаковой поверхности. — Шутка.

Гэвин выдохнул. Глотнул пива для смелости.

— Я достаточно хорош? — произнёс он, и внутри у него ухал кошмарную какофонию какой-то адовый оркестр.

Хэнк перестал скоблить пятно и воззрился на него, очевидно, пытаясь распознать издёвку. Рид бесстыдно изогнул бровь, и это была очень тонкая грань, по которой он опрометчиво балансировал, словно над пропастью в бездну.

— Не порти себе жизнь, сынок, — наконец сказал Хэнк после паузы, сделав какие-то выводы.

— Это мне решать, — уведомил его Гэвин, а потом зачем-то похвастался: — Я, кстати, отлично трахаюсь. Всем всегда нравится.

Хэнк опёрся локтем о стойку и устало потёр лоб. Этот разговор определённо давался ему с трудом, и Рид прекрасно его понимал — ему самому было не легче.

— Нашёл бы себе подружку, — Хэнк вопросительно глянул на Гэвина. — Дружка?

Гэвин взъерошил волосы, облизнул пересохшие губы и уставился на Андерсона, задаваясь вопросом, когда до него наконец допрёт, и сколько ещё он будет ломать комедию, делая вид, что не помнит его недвусмысленный стояк и неуклюжую попытку поцеловать. Не мог же запой настолько настолько отбить ему память.

Хэнк потаращился на то место, где только что скользнул Ридов язык, потом хмыкнул. Продолжил натирать стаканы салфеткой. Гэвин поймал себя на том, что залип на большой ладони, двигающейся вверх и вниз по стеклу. Проверяет его, понял Гэвин. Нельзя так непристойно вытирать пивные бокалы без веской на то причины. Просто хочет удостовериться.

Что ж, Гэвин был готов предоставить ему доказательства. Он провёл по нижней губе большим пальцем и тронул его языком, глядя Хэнку в глаза.

Тот вдруг резко отставил бокал и придвинулся ближе, практически нависнув над ним. Гэвин забыл, как дышать.

— Нахера тебе я? — процедил Хэнк негромко и зло. Гэвин чувствовал его дыхание на своей полыхающей щеке.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — вызывающе ухмыльнулся он Хэнку в лицо, дивясь, как его голос остаётся ровным и дерзким, пока колени от дрожи едва не допрыгивают до челюсти. Благо этого не было видно из-за стойки.

Хэнк отстранился. Какое-то время он молча, не глядя на Гэвина, разливал спиртное и смешивал коктейли, потом отошёл на кухню. Даниэль сновал с подносами по залу, то и дело ошиваясь рядом, и Гэвин не преминул угрожающе зыркнуть на него, когда тот в очередной раз прошёл мимо. Андроид потупил глаза и поспешил ретироваться.

Хэнк вернулся и, склонившись до нижнего холодильника и вынырнув обратно с бутылкой ликера, наконец соизволил посмотреть на Гэвина.

— Я заканчиваю около трёх, — сказал он, свинчивая пробку с бутылки. — Сейчас девять. Дождёшься — твоя взяла.

Гэвин дождался. Переехал за дальний угловой столик, взял пол-литра пива и цедил его весь вечер, изредка разглядывая разномастную публику, прислушиваясь к телеку, копаясь в телефоне и выходя только пару раз покурить и поссать.

Когда за последними посетителями, как назло долго собирающимися и расплачивающимися, закрылась дверь, Хэнк запер её и отправил андроидов в помещение для персонала. Потом, не говоря ни слова, вымыл и вытер руки, скрестил их на груди и опёрся на стойку, — мол, вперёд, малец, пробуй.

Гэвин встал и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к нему. Подтянулся и впился в губы, попутно вцепляясь пальцами в загривок. Хэнк, не размыкая рук, ответил на поцелуй терпеливо, словно Гэвин был малолетней шпаной, которой нужно было объяснить, почему нехорошо кидаться булыжниками в кошек. Гэвина это только распалило, и он рывком сдёрнул с Хэнка джинсы вместе с трусами, опустился вниз и вобрал в рот пока ещё мягкий член, удовлетворённо подмечая, как тот начал быстро напрягаться у него внутри. В груди у него явно роился табун ополоумевших лошадей, иначе никак нельзя было объяснить то, почему его так трясло. Скрещенные руки Хэнка соскользнули вниз; одна ладонь невесомо коснулась Ридовой макушки, но не решилась зарыться в волосы, хотя Гэвин ждал. Он ещё с полминуты поелозил губами по члену, а затем выпустил его, выпрямился и, поймав недоумённый взгляд Хэнка, толкнул его к ближайшему столу, уложив на живот. Тот от удивления даже не воспротивился, а когда Гэвин раздвинул руками его ягодицы и припал к отверстию между, так и вовсе дёрнулся как-то безвольно, еле-еле.

— Куда ты полез, я же, блядь, не мылся даже, — слабо проговорил он.

Гэвину было поебать. Был бы он пидором, если бы не любил мужские задницы разной степени стерильности. Он улыбнулся мысли, что Хэнк, возможно, рассчитывал отделаться простым отсосом. Но раз уж это было его «прослушиванием», Гэвин намеревался показать во всей красе, на что он способен.

Задница у Хэнка была довольно крепкая и подтянутая для его возраста; Гэвин не отказал себе в удовольствии шлёпнуть по ней пару раз, оставив красные пятна, затем размашисто и мокро провёл всем языком от поджавшихся яиц до самого ануса, толкнулся внутрь. Когда он услышал глухой стон и почувствовал щеками, как рвано сокращаются мышцы, то понял, что делает всё правильно. Он повылизывал его ещё, немного раскрыв дырку, затем поднялся на ноги и достал свой член, изнывавший и исходивший смазкой весь вечер. Боже, он сам не трахался уже целую вечность.

Анус, расслабившийся было от языка, снова напрягся, и Гэвину никак не удавалось втолкнуться в него.

— Растяни, придурок, — прошипел ему Хэнк. — Я не ебался в жопу с двадцать шестого.

Гэвин признал резонность предложения и, сплюнув на пальцы, пропихнул в него сначала два, затем три, а еще через какое-то время — четыре. Потом оторвался от наблюдения за своим занятием, чтобы оглядеть Хэнка. Тот вцепился руками в края стола так, что побелели костяшки, его спина то напрягалась, то расслаблялась, глаза были полуприкрыты, он стискивал зубы, но сам насаживался на пальцы в своём заду. Господь всемогущий, Гэвин хотел этого мужика так сильно, что если бы не мог вставить ему прямо сейчас, то взорвался бы, как сверхновая, оставив после себя чёрную дыру.

Он вытащил пальцы и наконец пропихнул в него член, постепенно всаживая до конца, и Хэнк — о боги, охуительный, узкий, горячий Хэнк Андерсон, — застонал так протяжно и громко, что Гэвин окончательно поплыл.

Он был готов трахать его бесконечно, умопомрачительно долго, время от времени сплевывая, чтобы скользить было проще, но когда член Хэнка — крупный и массивный, как будто у такого здоровенного мужика он мог быть другой, — вдруг характерно запульсировал в его руке, Гэвину пришлось поспешить. Его никогда не заводило вбиваться в расслабленное после оргазма тело. Он заставил Хэнка подняться со стола и прижаться спиной к своей груди, задрав ему футболку. Гэвин едва доставал ему до плеча, и тот факт, что сейчас он был внутри мужика раза в полтора крупнее его самого, напрочь сносил крышу. Он укусил Хэнка куда-то в районе лопатки и кончил, яростно надрачивая ему, чувствуя, как из его члена почти в тот же самый момент выплескивается сперма прямо на многострадальный стол.

Хэнк опёрся о него руками, пытаясь отдышаться. По широкой спине струились капли пота, прямо по линии татуировки, и Гэвин медленно провёл языком, слизывая их. Потом вытащил член. Застегнул джинсы, отошёл, наблюдая, как Хэнк делает то же самое. Тот ничего не произнёс, даже не посмотрел в его сторону, — неторопливо вернулся к стойке, постоял у неё немного, потом достал откуда-то снизу какие-то бумаги — с виду похожие на бухгалтерские счета — и погрузился в их заполнение. Словно Гэвина тут не было, а сам он только что не обкончал стол, за который завтра же сядет кто-то из его посетителей. Словно это не из его зада сейчас вытекала сперма Рида прямо ему в трусы. Гэвин слегка прихуел — неужто он даже ничего ему не скажет после того, как только что так голодно и жадно насаживался на его член?

Гэвин ощущал на себе вкус и запах его тела, пока обида вкрадчивыми шажками подступала к горлу. Наконец он плюнул и решил не дожидаться маны небесной в виде Андерсона, снизошедшего для того, чтобы выдвинуть вердикт о его разрекламированных умениях. Он направился к выходу и уже был в дверях, когда Хэнк, не отрывая взгляда от своих бумажек, всё-таки окликнул его:

— Эй, Рид. В следующий раз у твоей задницы нет ни единого шанса уцелеть. Просто к сведению.

Аллилуйя.

Гэвин как можно легкомысленнее усмехнулся ему в ответ и вышел на улицу, ощущая, как бешено колотится сердце и как его нутро разрывает в клочья от идиотской, совершенно невыносимой радости.

Хэнк мог быть уверен — свой зад для него Гэвин подготовит на высшем уровне.

Сколько раз Гэвин представлял себе секс с Андерсоном, и ни разу даже близко не предугадал, настолько это будет неебически круто. Такой крышесносной ебли у Рида, честно сказать, не было никогда — даром, что Хэнк не практиковался годами и растратил со временем часть своих навыков, которые, впрочем, очень быстро навёрстывал обратно. Ещё не так давно Гэвин считал себя довольно искушённым любовником, но Хэнк и так первоклассно умел делать то, чем мог похвастаться Рид. Зато тем, чего Гэвин не умел и даже никогда не пробовал, Хэнк доводил его до какого-то иступленного сумасшествия, вынуждая изгибаться и выламываться под ним, трястись в немыслимых судорогах и орать так громко, что потом он, пылая красными ушами, надеялся, что этого не слышал живущий по соседству Маклауд. До Хэнка у него почти ни разу не бывало партнёров намного старше его, а наиболее опытным обычно оказывался он сам. Хэнк же, очевидно, проводил свою молодость весьма и весьма распутно, потому что иначе Гэвин никак не мог себе объяснить такое изобретательное интимное разнообразие, которым тот его накрыл, словно лавиной, — так, как делает это только тот человек, который истосковался по сексу и физической близости настолько, что, дорвавшись наконец, окунается с головой и без акваланга. И как делает это тот, кто пытается забыться, хотя бы ненадолго отодвинув нестерпимые страдания на второй план.

Они трахались не так часто, как того хотелось бы Гэвину, потому что в «Салли» как раз начался прибыльный сезон, а у него самого появилась вдруг куча халтуры по ремонту тачек знакомых и знакомых знакомых, но они делали это достаточно регулярно. Гэвин не собирался упускать ни единой возможности, которая им предоставлялась. Гандонами они пользовались с попеременным успехом, потому что время на натягивание резины оба предпочитали тратить на натягивание друг друга; смазки уходило немерено, порой приходилось использовать всё что ни попадя, потому что её вечно не оказывалось под рукой или в достаточном количестве. Но всё это были такие ничтожные мелочи по сравнению с тем, как глубоко и увлечённо Хэнк вбирал его член в свой рот, как он вытворял языком что-то немыслимое с его задом, в каких позах и под каким углом входил в его тело и как отдавался сам, сминая и шлёпая своими лапищами Ридовы ягодицы, вгоняя в себя ещё глубже. Гэвин был один сплошной оголённый нерв рядом с ним. Он никогда не чувствовал себя более разъёбанным и более живым одновременно.

Да, секс был невероятно хорош. Однако в остальном же особо близки они не стали, к недоумению и досаде Гэвина, хотя он и пытался доказать себе, что нахер ему сдались отношения в самом своём банальном и обывательском виде. Ему просто почему-то казалось, что они теперь начнут больше времени проводить вместе, и Гэвин будет иногда помогать ему с баром, и он готов был бы терпеть даже блядских андроидов и сопливую, как там её — Аманда, Алиса? — девчонку Терезы, заметно подросшую и ещё более раздражающую, чем раньше. И, может, по ночам после закрытия они с Хэнком бы сидели за уличным столом, потягивая пиво и расслабленно болтая, потом шли бы в кровать и, вытрахав друг друга до изнеможения, засыпали бы вместе под странное, будто бы живое гудение скрипучего пола. В пользу последнего пункта Гэвин даже готов был бы иногда отказываться от предпоследнего.

Увы, этим пустым мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Помощь с баром Хэнку не требовалась — он прекрасно справлялся стараниями Терезы и андроидов. Дома у Гэвина Хэнк никогда не был и все предложения отклонял, но в целом Гэвину это было только на руку — вряд ли его несчастная софа пережила бы на себе двух крупных ожесточённо ебущихся мужиков. Сам Хэнк тоже никогда не предлагал Гэвину ни перебраться к себе, ни даже остаться до утра. Бывало так, что они трахались всю ночь напролёт, но после этого Гэвин всегда уходил встречать рассвет в одиночестве около своего дома, не спеша подниматься, выкуривая сразу несколько сигарет за раз — то ли от того, что у него только что был охуительный секс, то ли от того, что его в очередной раз знатно отбрили.

Как следствие секса без обязательств никто из них двоих в верности другому не клялся, однако был ли в этом смысл, если они затрахивали друг друга до полусмерти? Рид и по доброй воле не променял бы то, что у него было с Андерсоном, на что бы то ни было ещё. Что до Хэнка — вероятнее всего, тому шляться на стороне было просто некогда, да и незачем, потому что Гэвин вёл себя с ним как озабоченный подросток, дорвавшийся до долгожданного секса, и выматывал его так, что Хэнку приходилось время от времени напоминать, что ему уже пошёл шестой десяток, как ни крути. Гэвин даже не знал, как ему больше нравится брать его — жёстко, заломив руки за спину, фанатично вколачивая в матрас, или мучительно медленно, чтобы он вызубрил наизусть своим задом каждый дюйм его члена, пока он проталкивает его до конца, а затем полностью вынимает, раз за разом. Гэвин был обрезанным и выносливым, он мог делать это бесконечно. Его самого Хэнк насаживал по классике, вдумчиво и со вкусом вытрахивая из него всю его жалкую душонку, и Гэвину было в принципе окей, но всё равно хотелось чего-то ещё. Да, чёрт возьми, ему хотелось большего, и с каждым разом, выходя глубокой ночью из дома Хэнка, он осознавал это всё яснее.

Догадывался Андерсон об этом или нет, Рид не знал, но остаться на ночь в «Салли» ему удалось лишь спустя довольно долгое время, — он просто случайно отрубился в Хэнковой кровати после выматывающего рабочего дня и не менее выматывающего, но уже по-хорошему, траха. Проснулся он в пустой постели, не отказал себе в маленькой радости немного поваляться поперёк, затем оделся и спустился вниз. Хэнк молча налил ему кофе и выложил на тарелку порцию омлета. Андроиды копошились где-то на улице, и они были только вдвоём.

Завтракать на казённой кухне в окружении кучи посуды было странно, но прикольно. Какое-то время они пожевали в тишине, а потом вдруг Хэнк заговорил:

— В Кобо-центре сегодня выставка байков, — он кивнул на электронную газетёнку с открытой статьёй. — Думаю сгонять до вечера. Можем вместе, если хочешь.

Он кашлянул — Гэвину показалось, чтобы скрыть смущение. Рид растянул губы в довольном оскале.

— Это свидание?

— Называй, как хочешь, — огрызнулся Хэнк. Потом добавил: — У тебя вроде выходной сегодня, и ты механик. Подумал, что тебе будет интересно.

Тачки сидели у Рида уже в печёнках, а в байках он разбирался смутно, но какая была нахер разница. После почти года их недодружбы с привилегиями Хэнк звал его на свидание.

— Я в деле, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Но я воняю, мне надо в душ.

— Ты знаешь, где он, — отмахнулся Хэнк, снова окунаясь в чтение газеты.

В ванной Гэвин намеренно не закрыл дверь в надежде, что Хэнк зайдёт к нему. Хэнк зашёл. Гэвин с наслаждением подставился ему под горячими струями, вцепившись в бортик, и, пока Хэнк ритмично раздраконивал его ещё не пришедший в себя со вчерашнего зад, думал о том, что, может быть, теперь всё изменится.

Они походили по выставочному центру, поглазели на дорогущие байки, у каждого из которых стоял андроид, готовый ответить на любые вопросы касательно конкретной модели, особенностей её конструкции и пожирания топлива. Хэнк охотно слушал, то восхищённо присвистывая, то одобрительно хмыкая. Гэвин его неподдельного интереса не разделял, но отметил для себя, что мотоциклы почему-то мало кто пытался сделать беспилотными, потому что — ну какой кайф? Когда они вышли оттуда, Хэнк высказал ему примерно ту же самую мысль, заодно посетовав, что ему никогда не хватит бабла даже на самый жалкий и дешёвый из этих выставочных экспонатов. Они поели вредной еды в какой-то забегаловке, разделив счёт пополам, потом пошатались немного по городу, болтая о том и о сём и вернулись обратно на пикапе Хэнка одновременно с Терезой. Хэнк сразу погрузился в свои барные дела — «Салли» открывалась через час, — и как будто позабыл про Гэвина, который бестолково потёрся в баре ещё немного, а потом свалил домой.

Через неделю, в свой следующий выходной, Рид собрал по крупицам свою небогатую фантазию и проявил-таки чудеса изобретательности, позвав Хэнка в кинотеатр, где крутили старые фильмы, на какой-то популярный трешовый боевик его молодости. Хэнк над предложением поржал, но не отказался. Они опять пошли днём, потому что по вечерам Хэнк, по известным причинам, никогда не мог.

В зале помимо них сидело ещё два или три таких же ебанутых, как они сами, человека, пришедших посреди бела дня на показ псевдошедевра нулевых, а на их ряду вообще были только они вдвоём. Фильм оказался на редкость шумным и бестолковым, но Хэнк ностальгически увлёкся происходящим на экране, время от времени комментируя события то себе под нос, то Гэвину на ухо. От его жаркого шёпота на своей коже Гэвин совершенно естественным образом возбудился. Памятуя, что охранник перед камерами, расположенными в кинозале, спал и видел десятый сон, когда они проходили мимо, — в подобных ретрокинотеатрах пластиковой обслуги обычно не было, потому что их владельцы были такими же технофобами, как Маклауд, — он не сдержался и запустил руку Хэнку в джинсы. Хэнк шумно выдохнул, но от творящейся на экране вакханалии глаза не отвёл, продолжая бездумно туда пялиться, пока рука Гэвина двигалась по его члену. Гэвин старался не поддаваться желанию потереться о собственные джинсы изнутри, потому что это всё равно бы не помогло, а в болезненном возбуждении он, по праву приёбнутого психопата, находил свою прелесть. Хэнк кончил, стиснув мягкие подлокотники, и Гэвин вытащил ладонь, измазанную в его сперме, поднёс к губам, коснулся кончиком языка. Хэнк покосился на него, помутневшими глазами наблюдая за тем, как он погружает пальцы себе в рот и медленно их облизывает. Гэвин чувствовал себя самым грязным и отбитым отморозком на земле.

В зале никто ничего не заметил. А когда они вернулись назад, он даже успел разок по-быстрому засадить Хэнку до прихода Терезы, поставив его локтями на барную стойку, — так, как давно мечтал.

Так Гэвину, спустя почти пять лет, всё-таки удалось вторгнуться в мир Хэнка Андерсона. По крайней мере, это было то, во что ему хотелось верить.

Поначалу это даже немного смахивало на нормальные отношения. Сравнивать Гэвину было особо не с чем — никто не держался с ним для этого достаточно долго. Просто они проводили вместе незамысловатый досуг в те редкие дни, когда у Хэнка было время, а у Гэвина — выходной. Иногда они вдвоём копались в стабильно барахлящем пикапе, иногда — разбирались со счетами, приходившими Хэнку в немереных количествах, иногда просто смотрели телевизор или играли в местный бильярд. Порой они сидели на заднем дворе, на скамейке, рядом с которой раньше стояла собачья будка, почти как Гэвин себе и представлял, разговаривая о чём-то отстранённом, никого из них даже близко не касающемся, — правда, без пива, потому что как правило это было днём, и Хэнку предстояло ещё хорошенько попахать. Пару раз, в относительно разгруженные дни, Хэнк выгонял андроидов с кухни и, нацепив фартук, готовил. Риду он не позволял даже резать продукты или натирать сыр, ворча, что тот только всё испортит, так что Гэвин просто торчал рядом в ожидании еды, развлекая Хэнка разговорами или чтением вслух полицейских сводок. Однажды они даже сходили на хоккейный матч, оба оставшись в полном разочаровании от техничного и выверенного скольжения по льду, махания клюшками и забивания поочередных голов друг другу командами, состоящими полностью из пластиковых спортсменов. Гэвин сказал, что жестянки не справляются даже с тем, чтобы маломальски качественно развлекать людей, на что Хэнк ему резонно заметил, что остальная публика на стадионе была вполне себе довольна. Гэвин на это презрительно поморщился.

Андроиды в Детройте, между тем, множились в геометрической прогрессии. Даже в их зашкварном районе они стали появляться всё чаще, то выгуливая детские коляски, то безмолвно неся куда-то пакеты с продуктами, то стоя за прилавками местных супермаркетов и мигая сраной лампочкой, когда покупатели подносили карты к пинпаду. В один прекрасный день Маклауд, ярый ненавистник современных техноприблуд, приобрёл себе дрона для мойки, якобы потому, что их нынешний мойщик не справлялся один, а нанимать второго ему было не по карману. Гэвин с Крисом обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но ничего не сказали.

Когда Рид поделился новостью об этом с Хэнком, тот ничуть не удивился, заметив, что если Маклауд хочет удержаться на плаву при такой агрессивной конкуренции, то он вынужден быть лицемером.

— Возьмёшь к себе на работу, если меня турнут из мастерской? — поинтересовался тогда вскользь Гэвин, пряча за насмешкой болезненную настороженность.

— Если ты готов получать в качестве зарплаты мой хер в своём заду, — хохотнул Хэнк. — Боги, в моей голове это звучало не так грубо. Извини, приятель. Не ссы, — он по-свойски хлопнул его по плечу, прямо как в день их знакомства. — Ты не пропадёшь в этом мире. Ты же чёртов Гэвин Рид.

Гэвин кисло улыбнулся. Разумеется, он сумеет о себе позаботиться. Для него это не в новинку.

— Я помогу, чем смогу, — добавил Хэнк уже серьёзнее. — Если будет туго.

Это было больше похоже на то, что хотел услышать Гэвин. Он поскрёб щетину и ответил самое благодарное «угу», на которое только был способен.

Про Коула они никогда не разговаривали. Однажды Гэвин заметил на запястье Хэнка небольшую свежую татуировку в виде звезды с буквой «С», но ему хватило ума никак это не комментировать. Хэнк ни разу даже не упомянул про сына за всё время их общения и не затронул ни одну смежную тему. Гэвин был рад с одной стороны — он всё равно не знал, что сказал бы, зато пиздануть что-то не подходящее было вполне в его стиле, так что лучше всего было помалкивать в тряпочку. С другой стороны — глубоко засевший у него внутри стыд и сожаление так никуда и не делись, а Хэнк своим игнорированием запретной темы не давал ему ни шанса что-то с ними сделать. Гэвин чувствовал, как это медленно, со вкусом, как гниющий и смердящий зомби, пожирает его мозги.

На кладбище Хэнк тоже ходил только в одиночестве. Всегда с раннего утра, причёсанный, белолицый, в простой неброской одежде — не в той, что он работал в баре, — выходил из дома, запирал дверь, садился в машину и уезжал, пока Гэвин смотрел на него из окна мастерской. Напрашиваться ехать с ним Рид не собирался — был уверен, что Хэнк ему не разрешит. Он пытался убедить себя, что ему это и не нужно, но в какой-то момент у него перестало получаться.

Думать об этом стало попросту невмоготу, и, подгадав, когда Хэнк съездит и вернётся оттуда в очередной раз, он на следующий день выбил себе свободное утро у Маклауда и поехал один.

Гэвин знал только, что Коул был похоронен на кладбище Вудлон, но не знал точного места, и часа два бездумно прослонялся вдоль ровных рядов надгробий, пялясь на высеченные имена, пока не додумался подойти к андроиду, сгребающему листву неподалеку, и запросить у него информацию. Тот проводил его до небольшой аккуратной могилы и безмолвно растворился. Гэвин постоял немного над холодным камнем, положил цветы. Он купил герберы. Почему-то ему казалось, что герберы парню бы понравились. Так, не сказав ни слова даже про себя, с никуда не девшейся тяжестью внутри он и ушёл.

Оказалось, что сделал он это зря. Спустя неделю Хэнк сказал:

— Недавно я нашёл на могиле Коула цветы, — голос был тихим, но слышно было прекрасно. — Не мои.

Гэвин напрягся.

— И что в этом такого?

— То, что я никому не говорил, где он похоронен.

«На кладбище работают андроиды с базами данных в бошках, конспиратор хренов», — хотел было ответить Гэвин, но вовремя понял, что тогда однозначно спалится, и захлопнул рот.

Хэнк помолчал с минуту, а потом мрачно произнёс:

— Это был ты?

— С чего ты взял? — Гэвин почувствовал, что распаляется; непонятный страх и злость сплелись у него в груди в ядовитый клубок. Он почему-то не мог допустить, чтобы Хэнк догадался, и толком не мог сам себе объяснить причину.

— Ты ведь ненавидел моего сына, — эти слова даже не звучали как вопрос: Хэнк утверждал. — Ты терпеть не можешь детей.

— Не пизди, — психанул Гэвин. — Меня бесят малолетние сосунки, но твой пацан мне нравился. — Голову безжалостно сверлили паскудные воспоминания о том, что он хотел сделать с мальчишкой, сорвавшим его первый поцелуй с Хэнком. Не в силах выносить их, Гэвин выпалил прежде, чем подумал: — Чтоб ты знал, я ему тоже нравился. Он сам приходил ко мне, пока я работал.

На лице Хэнка отразилось замешательство.

— Коул никогда не рассказывал об этом, — проговорил он.

Рассказывать тут было особо-то и не о чем, но Гэвин всё равно ощутил досадный укол от того, что Хэнков отпрыск то ли предпочёл какого-то хрена оставить его своим секретным другом, то ли срать хотел на него на самом деле. Это стало последней каплей. «Остановись, пока не поздно, мудила», — стучало у Рида в висках.

Он не остановился.

— Потому что я никогда не набивался на роль второго папаши, пока первый носится со своей сраной пивнушкой, не зная, где ошивается его сын, — остервенело выплюнул он.

Этого говорить не следовало. Да и Гэвин так не считал. Но слова вырвались из него помимо его воли, а поскольку он был инфернальной паскудой, он решил не отступать.

Хэнк поднялся. Его взгляд был настолько страшен, что Гэвин подумал было: целым он отсюда сегодня не уйдёт. И приготовился драться. Драться он умел не хуже, чем нарываться. По губам он получал в детстве чаще, чем кто-либо, а если была возможность, то давал за это сдачи. Шрам на рёбрах был подарком от школьного приятеля, которого он почти уговорил угнать незапертую тачку с парковки, но тот струсил в самый последний момент и толкнул его на торчащую из стены арматуру, после чего был несколько раз познакомлен рожей с асфальтом. Нос Гэвину сломал физрук, которому он на спор предложил отсосать, если тот сам выполнит норматив. Обидно только, что латентного говномеса после этого даже не уволили. Рид мог про каждый свой шрам рассказать историю, одна охуительнее другой, потому что он всегда был той ещё занозой в заднице, сколько себя помнил. И сколько себя помнил, никогда не сдавал свой титул без боя.

Но Андерсон лишь посверлил его тяжёлым взором и, развернувшись, скрылся на лестнице.

Гэвин громыхнул посильнее дверью, когда уходил, и ещё долго у него в ушах стоял звон ебучего колокольчика.

На следующий вечер он, остыв, снова пришёл в «Салли» незадолго до закрытия. Дождался в углу, пока уйдут последние посетители, затем заставил себя встать и подойти к упорно игнорирующему его Хэнку.

Он и сам не знал, что хотел ему сказать. Наверное, стоило попросить прощения.

— Слушай, — начал он неуверенно, — я…

— Заткнулся, — прорычал ему Хэнк. Потом схватил и потащил за шкирку наверх, как нашкодившего кота, мимо замерших андроидов, и бросил на пол в своей спальне. Гэвин не сопротивлялся — знал, что за этим последует.

Той ночью Хэнк так отодрал его в зад, что Гэвин, многое видавший за свой богатый сексуальный опыт, несколько дней не мог нормально сидеть, словно заново лишился анальной девственности. Он не ненавидел Хэнка за это, напротив, был согласен, что допизделся и заслуженно был наказан. Когда Андерсон вбивался в него своим каменным хуем, без смазки, сплюнув только чтобы войти, он искусал себе все губы и щёки изнутри, пытаясь не орать в голос, ловя от всего этого неправильный, извращённый кайф, и всё больше убеждаясь в том, что он едет с катушек прямиком в ад. Потом Хэнк вышвырнул его из «Салли» в тёмную зябкую ночь, и он поковылял домой. Вряд ли самому Андерсону это понравилось, наверняка он тоже всё себе натёр, и Гэвин не обижался на него. Понимал, что им без этого было не обойтись, — иначе просто поубивали бы друг друга нахрен.

Через пару дней Хэнк подошёл сам. Гэвин был в кабине для мойки, по просьбе Маклауда пытаясь перепрограммировать грёбаного нового дрона, который жрал непомерное количество воды и чистящего средства. Сраная железка выёбывалась и не хотела подчиняться, выдавая ошибку за ошибкой. После получаса безуспешных попыток Рид раздражённо скомкал инструкцию и бросил в распластавшегося на столе зудящего дрона, после чего заметил в дверях Андерсона.

— Что? — буркнул Гэвин. — Я, блядь, не Камски.

Как будто Хэнк мог знать, какой хернёй он занимается.

Гэвин отвернулся и начал вытирать руки от засохшего автомобильного мыла, которым был измазан весь наружный корпус дрона. Хэнк подошёл к нему и молча подволок к себе. От резкого движения в заду опять засаднило, напоминая в который раз о том, о чём Гэвин и без того думал слишком часто. Уткнувшись в футболку, втягивая носом терпкий древесный запах и слушая, как где-то под тёплой тканью мерно бьётся мощное исполинское сердце, Гэвин не нашёл в себе сил поднять руки и обнять его в ответ. В голове лишь глухо пульсировала мысль: лучше бы Хэнк не приходил.

После этого всё наладилось и испортилось одновременно.

Их основное отличие состояло в том, что Хэнк был страшен в ярости, но отходчив, — Гэвин же не умел отпускать и предпочитал исходить на говно постепенно и по нарастающей. Хэнк, чувствуя свою вину, был непривычно мягким и ласковым, и это чудовищно бесило. Гэвину было физически необходимо что-то с этим сделать. Его скручивало от тесной тяжести в груди, и чтобы её усмирить, он вынужден был причинять вред.

Будучи снизу, Гэвин расцарапывал до крови Хэнку спину, а когда тот кончал, он вынуждал его повернуться спиной и слизывал проступившие капли. Хэнк вцеплялся пальцами в край матраса; его мышцы ходили ходуном, пока Гэвин тёрся о него болезненно твёрдым членом и выплёскивался прямо на свежие царапины. Отсасывая Хэнку, он намеренно царапал своими выступающими резцами чувствительную кожу, с упоением слыша болезненное шипение и сопротивляясь отталкивающей его руке. Он взял за привычку растягивать Хэнку зад не пальцами, а сразу членом, — он был у него не самым длинным, но достаточно толстым, и пропихнуть такой диаметр без подготовки даже при частой практике было непросто, и Гэвин это прекрасно знал. Это было одинаково больно для обоих, но Гэвин чувствовал лишь эйфорию, когда тугие мышцы до посинения стискивали его член, и с усилием толкался глубже.

Хэнк терпел недолго. После нескольких таких истязаний он схватил его грубо за волосы и, оторвав от своего истерзанного члена, прорычал:

— Завязывай.

— С чем? — Гэвин не особо убедительно притворился, что не понял.

— Не прикидывайся идиотом. Мне не нравится то, что ты делаешь.

— Как скажешь, — Гэвин повёл плечом, сбрасывая с себя его руки.

Он прекратил. Сдерживать это в себе было тяжело, но он решил попытаться. То, что спустя полчаса он всё-таки смог кончить от одного его языка в своей заднице — умелого, но такого блядски бережного, — даже немного его приободрило.

Если Хэнк не позволяет ему срываться на себе, решил он, то он найдёт того, кто не сможет сопротивляться.

Эти «кто-то» были прямо под носом. Воспользовавшись случаем, когда Хэнк уехал с утра в банк гасить один из своих многочисленных кредитов, оставив его в баре, Гэвин напугал до усрачки его девку-андроида. Приказал подойти к нему, задрал форменную тунику и запустил руку под резинку штанов. Он со школы не трогал вагины — перестал сразу, как только понял, что они ему не интересны, — но хорошо помнил, что они из себя представляют.

— Ну и как тебя трахать? — Он грубо провёл рукой по блестящей имитации. — Ты же сухая, как глотка в похмелье.

Даниэль, стоявший рядом, дёрнулся. Гэвину почудилось, что он готов наброситься на него, но он не сделал этого.

В глазах Кары мелькнул страх, затем её диод замерцал, и пальцами Гэвин ощутил скользкую и тёплую влагу. Он ухмыльнулся. Вытащил руку, поднёс к носу. Запаха не было.

— Ну и дрянь, — он скривился. Затем схватил мокрыми пальцами её острый подбородок, пачкая кукольное личико в искусственной смазке, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Он трахал тебя когда-нибудь? Хэнк. Хэнк тебя трахал?

Пластиковая мерзавка сжала зубы, её глаза влажно блестели, словно бы она способна была заплакать.

— Нет, — выдохнула она дрожащим голосом. — Нет, никогда…

Её диод отчаянно трепыхался с жёлтого на красный. Гэвин попытался прикинуть, потрудился ли Андерсон с тех самых пор хоть раз свозить своих механических зверушек на диагностику и насколько велика вероятность, что в этот раз заклинит девчонку.

Он отпустил её, с кривой усмешкой наблюдая, как она растерянно и зашуганно поправляет форму. Можно подумать, она действительно испугалась, а не безупречно симулировала нужную реакцию на домашнее насилие. Гэвину было прекрасно известно, что эти вёдра проектируют до малейших нюансов, для любой прихоти похотливых кровожадных людишек. Особенно девчонок модели домашнего помощника.

Только Даниэль был пока для него тёмной лошадкой, но Гэвин не успел бы ничего выяснить, даже если бы захотел, потому что послышался звон входного колокольчика — вернулся Хэнк.

— Если расскажешь ему, я расхерачу тебя на детали для карбюратора, — шепнул он напоследок Каре. Затем повернулся к Даниэлю. — И тебя, ублюдок.

На бесстрастном обычно лице отразился гнев, но андроид не шелохнулся.

В ванной Гэвин долго тёр руки мылом, чтобы избавиться от склизкой мерзости, которая, казалось, впиталась в его кожу. Ему хотелось блевать, и это чувство было больше ментальным, нежели физическим, поэтому два пальца в рот ему бы не помогли. Осознание собственной омерзительности словно окутывало его снаружи липкой дурнопахнущей плёнкой, и она гнусным паразитом въедалась внутрь, всё глубже и прочнее.

Он заставил себя не встречаться с Хэнком пару недель, в надежде, что это пройдёт само, если дать себе передышку. И спустя несколько пачек сигарет, кучи раздербаненных всмятку тачек на стоянке Маклауда — словно все люди дружно засунули права в жопы и разучились водить, — вереницы тупых фильмов по телеку, под шум которых после череды запарных смен снились мутные тревожные сны, в голову Гэвина каким-то макаром забрела вдруг светлая мысль.

Он соскрёб сначала себя с софы, а затем — свою растительность на лице, постепенно начинавшую придавать ему сходство с бомжом, живущим на соседней помойке. Раковину выстелил волосяной ковёр, Гэвин решительно смыл его водой. В зеркало на него посмотрело гладкое лицо какого-то придурка. Он счёл результат удовлетворительным, подобрал наименее затёртые джинсы с футболкой и вечером того же дня предстал перед Андерсоном. Тот слегка прифигел.

— У тебя наконец кто-то появился? — пошутил он, потряхивая шейкер.

— Меня разрывает от количества вариантов ответа на твой вопрос, — лениво протянул Гэвин. — Ответь себе сам, умоляю.

Хэнк смешливо фыркнул и вылил свою мешанину в бокал.

Через пару стульев сидела Алиса и что-то усердно малевала на листе бумаги. Гэвин кинул косой взгляд, узрев что-то знакомое в детской мазне; малявка, заметив это, угрюмо загородила рисунок собой и отвернулась. Гэвин закатил глаза. Кара осторожно, сжавшись, как забитая собака, прошла мимо него в сторону кухни, и девчонка успела дернуть её за руку, чтобы показать свой кусок искусства.

Риду в который раз стало совершенно невыносимо здесь находиться, и он поспешил сделать то, для чего пришёл.

— Давай пройдёмся, — сказал он Хэнку. Тот посмотрел на него так, словно Гэвин предложил ему прогуляться, по меньшей мере, до Занзибара. Рид пояснил: — Ничего здесь без тебя не случится. Народу почти нет. Ёбаный понедельник, если ты не заметил.

Хэнк оценил обстановку, задумчиво похмурился. Может, Гэвин и правда его убедил, а может, он уловил что-то в его словах или лице, но он согласился.

— Ненадолго, — предупредил он. — Слишком я переживаю за свою тыкву. Вдруг превратится в карету.

Гэвин нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по дереву.

— Тебя подстрахуют твои механические феи.

Хэнк вышел из-за стойки. Гэвин краем глаза проследил, как он что-то негромко сказал Даниэлю, и тот кивнул, мигнув виском.

— Какой твой следующий шаг, пай-мальчик? — поддразнил Хэнк, когда они вышли на улицу и прошлись молча пару минут. — Возьмёшь меня за руку и чмокнешь в щёчку?

Гэвин усмехнулся. Потом толкнул его к стене ближайшего дома, вторгаясь коленом между ног.

— Не забудь, ты обещал вернуть принцессу домой к девяти, — насмешливо сказал Хэнк, и приподнявшиеся краешки его губ затерялись в бороде.

Его ничуть не напрягало то, что Гэвин недвусмысленно прижимал его к стене посреди улицы. Это было потрясающе. Не то чтобы в тридцать шестом можно было шокировать кого-то двумя сосущимися мужиками — хотя в их районе можно было ожидать чего угодно. Не то чтобы рядом было много людей, которых можно было бы стесняться. Они могли появиться в любой момент, но Рид знал, что Хэнку было бы плевать и на это.

— В выпускном классе мне отсосал парень из школьной сборной, а я растрепал об этом всей школе, — Гэвин приблизился к его губам. — Я никогда не буду пай-мальчиком.

— А я залез под юбку самой сочной чирлидерше, так что принцесса из меня тоже так себе, — поделился Хэнк. Синие глаза смеялись. Он наклонил голову, подаваясь навстречу. — Мне нравится, — низким, вибрирующим голосом сказал он, проводя большим пальцем, тёплым и грубоватым, по его гладкому подбородку и щеке. Затем притянул к себе.

Пока Гэвин целовал его, почти невинно и даже почти без рук, чувствуя голой, непривычно беззащитной кожей мягкое покалывание бороды, на какое-то пронзительное мгновение ему показалось, что у них может всё быть по-человечески. Что он найдёт способ справиться с растущим в нём дерьмом. У Хэнка ведь получилось совладать со своим, а его дерьмо было куда серьёзнее. Просто нужно иногда менять обстановку, может, даже вместе куда-то съездить ненадолго. Нужно смириться наконец с пластиковыми вёдрами — в конце концов, они ничего ему не сделали. Нужно попробовать пообщаться с девчонкой, нужно почаще бриться и поменьше смолить дешёвую дрянь, нужно сказать Хэнку, что…

Где-то вдалеке раздался радостный детский визг, затем смех, топот и трель велосипедного звонка. Дежавю прострельнуло Гэвина шальной пулей. Он отшатнулся, выскальзывая из рук Хэнка, которые успели приютиться у него на поясе.

«Нихуя», — мысль задёргалась подбитой куропаткой. — «Нихуя не получится, Рид».

— Пойдём обратно, — хрипло сказал он, избегая смотреть Хэнку в глаза.

Меж бровей Андерсона залегла глубокая морщина, но он безмолвно оттолкнулся от стены, и они двинулись назад. Навстречу им проехало трое подростков на велосипедах, громко улюлюкая и остервенело крутя педали. Хэнк с подозрением посмотрел им вслед, а затем повернулся и охнул:

— Мелкие засранцы!

На входной двери «Мокрой Салли» красовалась только что любовно выведенная баллончиком с краской и вполне себе распознаваемая вагина ярко-лилового цвета.

— Ну что, детка, у тебя новое лого, — пробормотал Хэнк себе под нос, подходя ближе. Гэвин смотрел на удаляющиеся спины начинающих вандалов, и Хэнк, проследив направление его взгляда, посмотрел туда же.

— Если бы Коул вырос таким же… — зачем-то начал он.

Гэвин сразу перебил его:

— Мне надо идти.

Хэнк сомкнул губы. Потом снова раскрыл, видимо, намереваясь задать какой-то вопрос, но передумал и вместо этого сказал:

— Ладно.

Гэвин кивнул на прощание и направился прочь, сунув руки в карманы, молясь, чтобы Хэнк больше ничего не говорил.

— Эй, я не считаю, что это случилось из-за того, что ты меня вытащил, — проронил Хэнк ему вслед. — Просто уточняю, если вдруг ты решил… Это не беда.

— Знаю, — бросил Гэвин, не оборачиваясь и буйно матерясь про себя. — Ты вообще мужик не бедовый.

— Да что, блядь, на тебя нашло? — ожидаемо взбесился Хэнк. — Скажи мне человеческим языком или отъебись нахер, потому что я не собираюсь терпеть твои закидоны.

Гэвин, всё так же не оборачиваясь, достал из кармана руку и показал ему средний палец.

«Отъебаться нахер» — звучало как отличная идея. Так он и решил поступить. «Доебался, поебался, отъебался» — такой была бы аннотация к его единственному и неудавшемуся роману.

Несколько последующих недель они не общались. Лишь пару раз Гэвин видел из окна, как Хэнк кидает задумчивые взгляды в сторону мастерской, но не более. Андерсон выглядел вполне бодро, замазывая краской вместе с Даниэлем творение малолетних вредителей, даже что-то пошучивал, смеясь, и сраный андроид улыбался рядом с ним. От этой картины хотелось говниться ещё сильнее.

Поэтому Рид поступил как взрослый самостоятельный человек, переживающий разрыв. Он соврал Крису, который позвал его к себе выпить пива после работы, что устал и пойдёт домой, а сам поехал в другой район, завалился в незнакомый клуб и напился там до скотского состояния.

Весь вечер к нему кто-то клеился — то ли женщины, то ли мужчины, он не особо понимал, но посылал всех нахуй одинаково забористо. Кто-то попытался двинуть ему за это по роже, он каким-то чудом увернулся и замахнулся сам, но ударить не успел — гигантский чёрный андроид вытащил его наружу, заботливо поправил на нём куртку и захлопнул перед носом дверь. Гэвин проблевался где-то на углу, выполз на дорогу и поймал такси. Он планировал доехать до дома и вырубиться как минимум до середины следующего дня, потому что это было на тот момент единственным правильным решением.

Вместо этого он нашёл себя сидящим прямо на асфальте у свежепокрашенной двери в «Салли» и набирающим на телефоне невразумительное «вый кди наа цлицу», сам не понимая, на что рассчитывает в пятом часу утра.

К его удивлению, Хэнк спустился.

— Какого хера? — поинтересовался он недовольно, открыв дверь в одном халате. — Мне хватает дерьма и без тебя, Рид.

Голова зверски кружилась, но Гэвину удалось посмотреть на него снизу вверх. Хэнк выглядел тёплым, заспанным и помятым. Гэвин подумал, что любит его до чёртиков. Он и правда любил. Ему захотелось провопить об этом на всю улицу, на весь город, на всю ебучую вселенную.

— Что, я потревожил чуткий сон старика? — вместо этого съехидничал он заплетающимся языком. — Видимо, сегодня мне не перепадёт по старой дружбе.

Он притворно сквасил губы, затем нервно и совершенно неадекватно рассмеялся.

— Мать честная, ты действительно в говно, — пробормотал Хэнк; его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка. По причине, не известной науке, природе и Гэвину Риду, он смягчился, хотя всё располагало к обратному.

Гэвин откинул голову в капюшоне на кирпичную стену.

— Я и есть куча говна, Андерсон, — он улыбнулся краем рта. Луна над домом напротив была полной и яркой, на неё хотелось выть. — И ты в меня наступил.

— Поднимайся, королева драмы, — фыркнул Хэнк, шагая к нему. — Ты сам этого хотел.

Гэвин отвернулся, прижавшись пылающей щекой к холодной кладке. Его мутило — от выпитого, от самого себя, от Андерсона, который опять не догонял.

— Только посмотри на себя, приятель, — Хэнк перекинул его руку через свою шею, подхватил за пояс и потащил внутрь. — Ты набрался, и не у меня.

— Возможно, для тебя это станет сенсацией, Хэнк, но твой бар не пуп земли, — промямлил Гэвин. Он пытался идти самостоятельно, но упорно валился к мягкому широкому боку. — Он больше похож на другую часть тела, которую нарисовали на твоей двери. На пизду, — пояснил он на всякий случай.

— Не будь такой сволочью, Рид, — искренне попросил Хэнк. Его рука прижимала Гэвина к себе плотно и надёжно. Хотелось закрыть глаза. — Я ещё верю, что ты не мудак.

— Тут ты ошибаешься.

Хэнк ошибался, потому что Гэвин был не мудаком, а последней хуемразью. Но это Риду ещё предстояло доказать. Ведь просто отъебаться у него не получилось.

Они добрались до спальни. Хэнк стянул с него, как с маленького, кроссовки и одежду, уложил, лёг сам и выключил свет. Постель ещё не успела остыть после того, как хозяин был выдернут из неё пьяной смс.

Гэвин зарылся лицом в подушку. Хэнку было всё равно, что от него несёт перегаром и потом, и он даже не засунул его под холодный душ, чтобы привести в себя, перед тем как класть рядом с собой в одну кровать. Он просто обнял его, как ещё до бестолковой ссоры иногда обнимал ночами, сгребая к себе своими огромными ручищами. Но вместо того, чтобы расплавиться от всепоглощающего тепла, на которое был способен во всём мире лишь такой большой и добрый великан, как Хэнк Андерсон, Гэвин снова напрягся и выпустил свои ежиные иглы. Хэнк стиснул ещё сильнее, пережимая грудную клетку. Гэвин ощутил, как вместе с воздухом, вытолкнутым из лёгких, глаза под закрытыми веками начали нещадно и влажно гореть.

После нескольких минут бессонного молчания Хэнк спросил в его макушку:

— Это ведь был ты? Там, на кладбище.

Тишина обступала со всех сторон; по коже пробежали мурашки от его дыхания.

Гэвин смял край подушки в руке. И выдавил:

— Нет.

Ублюдская капля щекотно проползла по переносице, по ресницам и впиталась в ткань.

Хэнк ничего не сказал.

В глубине души Рид понимал: всё медленно, но верно идёт под откос. Он видел, что Хэнк пытался, честно пытался, но Гэвин ничего не мог поделать с тем говном, которое лилось у него через рот и струилось через все поры, которое затапливало его внутри, которое было его частью, было им. Хэнк старался сглаживать углы, когда Гэвин в очередной раз бросался в него каким-то убойным словцом, за которое, в общем-то, лучше было бы сразу дать в рожу. Он молча наливал ему выпить, не поддаваясь на провокации, и впихивал стакан с чем-то сорокаградусным в его трясущиеся руки. Он уходил в другую комнату, оставляя Гэвина наедине со своими ублюдскими мыслями и умозаключениями, чтобы он мог в полной мере насладиться своей ничтожностью, затем возвращался и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Когда же у Хэнка подходил к концу дневной лимит терпения, он припирал Рида к стенке и затыкал грязный рот ладонью, отдрачивая ему так хитро, что Гэвин сам не понимал, отчего его уносит круче — от ненависти, раздирающей ему внутренности, или от руки Хэнка, который даже дрочить умел по-особенному.

Гэвина отпускало, но ненадолго.

Хэнк готов был тянуться к нему, укрывать собой, отдавать себя, но Гэвин, так мечтавший об этом столько лет и наконец добившийся своей настырностью и стремлением вечно лезть на рожон, из-за них же его отталкивал. Поначалу это вызывало у Хэнка недоумение и досаду, затем — злость и раздражение, а в конце концов — безразличие.

Вскоре Хэнк перестал пытаться. Угол наклона пропасти, по которой их отношения катились в пизду, стремительно увеличивался.

Пусть отъебаться Гэвину так и не удалось, зато ебаться у обоих получалось за милую душу. Они продолжали трахаться, иногда с криками и стонами, но в основном — молча, до онемения всех отверстий и конечностей, до тех самых пор, пока молчание из напряжённого не превращалось в обессиленное. После этого, хоть Хэнк его и не прогонял, Гэвин уходил сам. Хэнк никогда его не провожал.

Гэвину хотелось разбить ему бородатую морду в хлам, получить от него за это в свою несколько раз, а потом запустить руки под его косуху, вцепиться в спину и уткнуться в грудь, измарать своей кровью его одежду, впаяться в него намертво и дышать, дышать — или задохнуться нахрен. Если бы кто только знал, как же трудно Гэвину было дышать.

Возможно, он бы даже попробовал, и, возможно, это действительно бы сработало, но. В Гэвине жило дерьмо, и оно связывало его по рукам и ногам, как в низкосортном БДСМ-порно. Оно не позволяло ему сказать то, что нужно было говорить, заставляя произносить вместо этого какую-то тошнотворную чушь, от которой Андерсон закрывался ещё больше. Не позволяло дать Хэнку что-то лучше, чем злые шутки и нервные срывы. Хэнк был достоин большего, а Гэвин просто был мелким вредным пидарасом. Но как же сложно было заставить себя перестать отравлять ему жизнь.

Знак свыше снизошёл со стороны Криса, который сообщил Гэвину, что не собирается ждать, когда Маклауд заменит его пластиковой марионеткой, и уходит сам. Он предложил уволиться вместе. У него были кое-какие подвязки и амбициозный план, который Рид оценил по достоинству, однако соглашаться с ходу не спешил. Рынок был чёрный, рисков — навалом, но деньги заманчиво поблескивали где-то в отдалении, а Гэвин деньги любил и сыклом, в принципе, не был. С Маклаудом нежные отношения его не связывали, и он знал, что хрыч точно не постесняется пнуть его с работы, когда наступит удобное для того время. Свою квартиру Гэвин мог оставить в любой момент, да и вещей у него было мало.

Камень преткновения у него был всего один. Даже не камень, а целая ёбаная скала.

Гэвин попросил у Криса пару дней тайм-аута, чтобы всё обдумать.

Вечером он отправился на самую порочно-известную улицу в своём районе, нашёл какого-то мужика и завёл его за угол. Бесполезно, как он и предполагал. Член у него всё равно не встал. Мужик разочарованно пихнул его и бросил там же, в поганой подворотне рядом с перевёрнутым мусорным баком. Гэвин постоял там какое-то время с вялым хером наружу, пялясь на кучу застарелого мусора. Потом заправился в штаны и ушёл.

На Андерсона в следующий вечер у него, разумеется, встало молниеносно и крепко. Надо отдать должное, какая бы ебанина не происходила между ними на личностном уровне, качество секса у них из-за этого не ухудшалось ни разу. В определённый момент Хэнк Андерсон стал его личной сексуальной девиацией.

После полутора часов, проведённых друг на друге и друг в друге, Хэнк наполовину прикрылся одеялом и начал листать планшет, близоруко щурясь, — он противился ношению очков уже не первый год. Гэвин со скукой поглядел на экран, поёрзал рядом, потом заговорил:

— Крис предложил одну работёнку. Перспективную.

Хэнк хмыкнул, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Это на другом конце города, — добавил Рид, не дождавшись другой реакции. — Мне придётся переехать.

— Что за работа?

— Да так. Тачки, — уклончиво ответил Гэвин. — Только посолиднее.

— Ясно.

Гэвин ощутил, как в груди сжимается что-то гадкое, холодное. Его снова крыло.

— Знаешь, я понял, что честным трудом в этой стране нихера не заработаешь, а сраные жестянки станцуют на твоих костях, когда ты сдохнешь с голодухи, — поделился он в сердцах. — Буду крутиться, как умею.

Хэнк наконец соизволил на него взглянуть поверх планшета.

— Так ты согласишься? — спросил он.

— Думаю, да, — Гэвин кивнул, и гадкое чувство внутри разрослось ещё больше.

— Ну, — Хэнк пожал плечами. — Дело твоё.

Равнодушный голос эхом отдался в пустоте, которая заменяла Гэвину душу. Хэнка захотелось хорошенько приложить затылком об подголовник, но Рид подозревал, что в случае попытки будет приложен раньше. И это вряд ли бы что-то изменило.

Он сел и спустил ноги с кровати. Обернулся на Хэнка.

— Выпить здесь есть чего? — хрипло спросил он.

— Я не держу бухло в спальне, — отозвался Хэнк. — Посмотри на кухне, в дальнем холодильнике. За стойкой ничего не бери.

Гэвин помолчал. Потом хлопнул его по голому животу и попытался придать своему голосу хоть немного злого веселья:

— Сгоняй пузо, дед. — Вес к Хэнку постепенно возвращался, хотя ещё полгода назад живот был впалым и даже виднелись рёбра. — Скоро хера своего не увидишь.

Хэнк что-то безразлично промычал.

Откровенно говоря, срать Гэвин хотел — жирный или тощий, пьяный или трезвый, здоровый или больной, Хэнк Андерсон в любом состоянии и с одинаковым успехом выворачивал его душу наизнанку.

Гэвин встал, не потрудившись даже ничего на себя накинуть, спустился на кухню, собрал во тьме все углы и наощупь добрался до холодильника, в котором, конечно, ничего путного не оказалось. Он плюнул на слова Хэнка и вышел в зал, чтобы посмотреть «в запретной секции». Когда он зашёл за стойку и нашарил выключатель крохотного бра, свет тускло озарил помещение, и Гэвин от неожиданности чуть не обосрался. На стуле у дальней стены, смиренно сложив ручки на коленях, сидел Даниэль.

— Блядь, — выругался Гэвин. — Ты что ли всегда тут по ночам торчишь?

Андроид мигнул диодом и одарил его бесцветным взглядом.

— Да. Режим энергосбережения.

Тут Гэвин вспомнил, что он абсолютно голый, и, хотя его по пояс закрывала барная стойка, он подумал о том, что во всех андроидов встроен дефолтный тепловой сканер. Рука сама собой потянулась прикрыться, но он одёрнул себя — в конце концов, этим куклам не должно быть никакого дела до таких мелочей, как людская нагота.

— А девчонка где? — поинтересовался он, открыв навесной шкаф и начав перебирать его содержимое.

— На кухне.

Гэвин задался вопросом, успел ли он мелькнуть своим хером или жопой около неё и видят ли жестяные ублюдки в темноте. Потом задумался, сколько вообще раз андроиды были поблизости, когда они с Хэнком трахались. Видели ли что-то? Он представил, как это выглядело бы со стороны: Андерсон вбивает его в стол, а в кухонных дверях стоит кто-то из них. Или оба. Представил, как в оргазменных судорогах сносит рукой на пол салфетницу, а андроид подходит и с будничным видом её поднимает.

— Пиздец вы стрёмные, — сообщил он Даниэлю.

Он откопал наконец нормальный бурбон, щедро плеснул себе в стакан, залпом выпил, щёлкнул выключателем и направился к лестнице, шлёпая босыми ногами и сверкая голым задом. Краем глаза он видел, что андроид провожает его поворотом головы. Это было довольно зловеще.

Он вернулся в спальню и плюхнулся на кровать. Хэнк никак не отреагировал на его возвращение, и Гэвин с досады вырвал из его рук планшет, сдёрнул одеяло и взял у него в рот. Хэнк тут же смял пальцами простыню, прогибаясь в позвоночнике, и у Гэвина сладко затянуло внизу живота. Как же он будет скучать. Господи боже, он не был уверен, что вообще сможет без этого выжить, если уедет.

Он выпустил налившийся член изо рта, и Хэнк разочарованно выдохнул.

— Ну и? — поинтересовался он.

Гэвин невесомо поводил рукой по стволу.

— У твоего железного человека есть причиндалы? — спросил он задумчиво.

— Причём тут это? — голос Хэнка был раздражённым.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Интересно. Ты же читал инструкцию, когда купил.

— Я не помню, — Хэнк заложил руки за голову. — Мне нужно было, чтобы он помогал по бару. Гениталии в этом деле бесполезны.

— Что, даже ни разу не поинтересовался? — Гэвин обдал его пах горячим выдохом, запустил пальцы в жёсткие волосы.

— Нет, — ответил Хэнк, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу. Гэвин знал наизусть, что и как он любит, но не спешил удовлетворять его желания. Он неспешно слизнул с головки выступившую прозрачную каплю.

— Брось, — он скривил губы в едкой улыбке. — Всем интересно, что у них под формой.

Член в его руке нетерпеливо дёрнулся. Он сжал ладонь.

— У Кары есть вагина, — выдохнул Хэнк сквозь зубы. Он сдерживался. Гэвин наслаждался. — Помню из рекламы, — добавил он, встретившись с ехидным взглядом.

Рид прижался к его члену щекой, потёрся щетиной о нежную кожу. С его губ слетело:

— А что насчёт второго?

— Так, стоп. — Хэнк приподнялся на руках, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты хочешь трахнуть моего андроида?

— Хочу, — Гэвин сглотнул. — Вместе с тобой.

Сердце гулко и влажно ухало.

— Я не роботоёб, Рид.

Внутри у Гэвина что-то рухнуло, когда член Хэнка начал опадать в его ладони.

— Можно девчонку, — севшим голосом проговорил Рид. — Если хочешь.

— Ты слышал меня? Я не трахаю андроидов, Гэвин, — отрубил Хэнк. — Если тебе неймётся, сходи в «Эдем».

Гэвин и сам не знал, что нёс и чего хотел этим добиться. Очевидной истиной было, что он слишком часто делал то, чего потом не мог себе объяснить.

Хэнк попытался отстранить его за плечо, но он вырвался, скользнул выше и вцепился в его губы. Хэнк ответил на поцелуй, но через несколько секунд разорвал.

— Я же просил тебя не трогать казённую выпивку, — злобно проговорил он. Нюх у него был как у полицейской ищейки.

— Твоя «Салли» не обеднеет, — отчаянно прошептал Гэвин в ответ, вжимаясь в его грудь, пытаясь вобрать и заклеймить в памяти каждый сантиметр. — Наколдует тебе ещё, просто попроси, ты же умеешь с ней общаться.

Хэнк отпихнул его от себя.

— Пошёл нахуй.

— Если на твой, то с радостью, — упрямо осклабился Гэвин, но вдруг заметил недобрый проблеск в его глазах. В голосе Хэнка появилась сталь. Леденящая душу, убивающая всё живое, одним точным разрезом выпускающая наружу кровь и кишки.

— Я не шучу, Рид. Проваливай нахуй из моего дома.

Это был конец. Может, Хэнк и не имел это в виду, но Гэвину было всё ясно, как день. Он отлично постарался, чтобы проебать всё, что только возможно. Можно было себя поздравить и с чистой совестью застрелиться.

Он молча оделся, вышел, не оглядываясь, и закрыл за собой дверь. Спустился по узкой лестнице вниз, услышав напоследок за спиной:

— Андроидов моих не трогай.

Так Гэвин ушёл из жизни Хэнка Андерсона.

Посреди зала он ненадолго остановился. Ухмыльнулся напряжённо следящему за ним Даниэлю, и голубой диод андроида тревожно мигнул. Гэвин подавил желание приказать ему подойти, чтобы он мог запустить руку ему в штаны и выяснить ответ на вопрос, который почему-то его волновал. Вместо этого он достал из кармана телефон и сбросил Крису сообщение, что он в деле.

Из окна лился тусклый лунный свет, расчерчивая полосами пол. Гэвин закрыл глаза. Нос щекотал кисловатый хлебный запах, прочно впитавшийся в деревянную мебель, и лёгкий хвойный концентрат из кондиционера.

Мать рассказывала, что, когда ему было три или четыре, во время пикника он потерялся в лесу рядом с границей штата. Его нашли только через пятнадцать часов, спящим в корнях массивного раскуроченного грозой дерева в чаще, расположенной совсем недалеко от шоссе. Мать сказала, что во сне он цеплялся за корни так, что едва удалось оторвать его от них, разбудить и успокоить. Сам Гэвин этого не помнил. Он подозревал, что мать выдумала эту историю, потому что она больше походила на песню или детский стишок. Его мать была странной женщиной.

Он толкнул дверь, задев колокольчик, шагнул наружу, и только там его затрясло. Чтобы не упасть, он согнулся пополам, держась за живот. В густой тишине пустынной улицы слышался мерный электрический гул фонарей. Воздух протискивался в лёгкие, словно мука через засорившееся сито. Где-то в них или рядом мерзко трепыхался липкий тягучий ком и причинял такую нечеловеческую боль, что, если честно, лучше было бы сдохнуть.

Но Гэвин Рид не был ни сыклом, ни размазнёй.

Он приготовился с этим жить.


End file.
